Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of The New Stage!
by Toa Solaric
Summary: What happens to Lapis after the Great Soccer Match event? Did he stay dead? Of course not! Lapis couldn't believe himself either but he find himself in a different world with a trouble of it's own. What is a Noise? And armor girls with power of song? Is the former resident of Helheim himself get a chance to experience human for the first time!
1. Silver Apple from the Sky!

**Toa Solaric: Hello there! I welcome you to Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage!**** Like I say before but this fic is inspired by Blazedragon94's OOO/Symphogear fic.**** I don't own Kamen Rider ****Kamuro**** or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage!<p>

Ch1: Silver Apple from the Sky?!

"_Kouta …" The younger teen said._

_Kouta turns around and he was surprised to see him._

"_Lapis!" Kouta said._

"_I want to thank you for everything…" The young Overlord said._

"_Huh?" Kouta looks confused. "Thanks for what?"_

"_For teaching me how to play soccer. I__ have fun for the first time in many years__." Lapis said with a smile._

_Suddenly his body began to slowly vanish. This causes Kouta's eyes becoming wide._

"_Lapis, what is happening?!" Kouta said with worried._

"_It looks like it's time for me to move on. There is nothing I can do about it," Lapis said._

"_Lapis…" Kouta looks sad as he can't help him. Lapis give him a __sincere __smile._

"_Don't worry, Kouta. Promised me that you will make sure this world won't suffer the same fate as my people did," Lapis said before his entire body vanished._

"_Lapis…" Kouta tries to hold back his tears. "I promise no matter what happen in the end…"_

* * *

><p>(<strong>Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX<strong>)

The son begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa training by herself while Kanade look at her friend with a sad look. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Jams set their eyes on each other before they start fighting another.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

><p>A young boy with black hair arrived at the stadium with many people. Lapis Shamubishe looks around as he was searching for his friend.<p>

"Where could Hibiki-chan be?" The boy wonders before his eyes caught someone. "Hibiki-chan!"

"Lapis-kun?" a female voice said. The voice belonged to Lapis's friend, Hibiki Tachibana. She has short light brown hair and caramel colored eyes is wearing a white jacket over a pink, collared shirt. Hibiki was talking on her cellphone before she noticed the young boy came.

"_Lapis, is that you?_" the voice from Hibiki's phone.

"I take it that you won't make it, Miku-chan." Lapis said.

"_Sorry,_" Miku chuckled. "_I want to talk to you is keeps both of you out of trouble._"

"Why haven't you told Hibiki-chan yourself?" Lapis asked.

"_Because I trust you to be the responsible figure while I'm not there._"

"As you wish, Miku-chan." The boy said nodding. "I will make sure Hibiki won't get herself into any trouble."

"_Thank you, Lapis. I'll see you guys when we get back._" Miku said before her voice hanging up.

"It looks like I making sure you won't get into any troubles, Hibiki-chan." Lapis said with a teasing tone.

"I'm not that bad, Lapis-kun." Hibiki said, pouting. "You're the one who was late!"

"I kinda of oversleep…" Lapis said. But he can't tell Hibiki about the real reason for his late behavior. He doesn't hope that he has to put his friend in danger.

He shook off the feeling before looking at Hibiki.

"Let's go find us some seats, okay?" Lapis asked.

* * *

><p>Inside the backstage of stadium area, the workers were putting the finishing touch on everything.<p>

While they were doing that, a girl was wearing a hooded poncho kept her stage outfits clean and a lock of blue hair poking through the hood's shadow was sitting behind a crate with her legs curled up to her body and held her hands together in a praying position.

Soon another girl, but with she has long wild red hair soon interrupted her from her pre-show ritual.

"Gets rather boring huh?" The second girl asked, sitting down on an adjacent crate. "I just want to go crazy out there already." The red hair girl complained.

"I know what you mean," the blue hair girl said.

"Don't tell me, are you nervous, Tsubasa?" the red hair girl asked.

"Of course, I'm nervous, Kanade." Tsubasa said to her friend. "It's only natural. Sakurai-san said today is especially…" However, a gentle flick to the forehead interrupted the bluenette.

"Why are you being so serious?" Kanade asked, trying to lighten her best friend/partner's mood.

Suddenly a tall, muscular man with red hair, gold eyes, and dressed in a red business suit interrupted them. "There you two are." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Commander," Tsubasa said, looking up at the man.

"Well, well, Old man Genjuro!" Kanade said, addressing the man now named Genjuro. "Come to wish us good luck?"

"I trust you two understand how important today is." Genjuro said to the two girls.

"No need to worry, Manager. We know that today is paramount blab, blab, blab," Kanade said casually. "Just leave everything to us, and make sure that hunk of rock doesn't blow us up."

"I'll hold you to that, Kanade," Genjuro said to his employees. "And don't worry it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future."

* * *

><p>In an underground lab, a group of scientists was setting up the equipment necessary for their impending experiment, one that involved a slab of rock placed behind an observation.<p>

One of the scientists reached for her cellphone and contacts someone on the other end.

"Hello~" Ryoko Sakurai answered her phone. She has light skin, long brown hair and violet eyes. "Everything is ready on our end."

* * *

><p>"Understood, I'm on my way." Genjuro said into his phone to the aforementioned scientist.<p>

"Leave the performance with us, alright?" Kanade said confidently, earning a nod from their manager.

* * *

><p>In the stadium's concession area, Hibiki and Lapis had just finished purchasing a pack of novelty glow-sticks and were making their way to their seats. "How good are they?" Lapis asked.<p>

"We went looking for new music one day before I hear their songs playing in the store." Hibiki explained with excitement, "I bet you will enjoy them as well, Lapis-kun."

"This place is so big…" Lapis said. A few seconds later, the lights were starting to die down. Small lights were showing up on the stage.

(**Insert song: Gyakkou no Flugel**)

Music was starting and people were cheering. Then feathers started to fall from the ceiling and in only a few moments two females descend upon the runaway.

They were none other than Kanade and Tsubasa. Kanade is wearing a light pink and hot pink strapless pleated dress with a light yellow petticoat, a large coral colored bow and a right wing on her bustle. She was also wearing a light pink scarf and white heels.

While Tsubasa wearing a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She was also wearing white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle.

The two of them landed on either side of the center tower and began to do a danced that mirrored the other.

While in the stands, Lapis and Hibiki cracked their glow sticks and began to cheer with the mob mentality.

"_Kikoemasuka...?" Gekijou kanaderu MUJIIKU _

_Ten ni toki hanate! _

_"Kikoemasuka...?" INOCHI hajimaru myakudou _

_Ai wo tsuki agete_

_Haruka kanata Hoshi ga ongaku to natta... Kare no hi _

_Kaze ga kami wo sarau toki Kimi to boku wa KODOU wo uta ni shita _

_Soshite yume wa hiraku yo _

_Mita koto nai sekai no hate e..._

_Yes, just believe Kami-sama mo shiranai HIKARI de rekishi wo tsukurou _

_Gyakkou no SHAWAA Mirai terasu _

_Issho ni tobanai ka? _

_Just feeling Namida de nureta HANE _

_Omokute habatakenai hi wa Wish _

_Sono migi te ni soeyou Boku no CHIKARA mo _

_Futari de nara Tsubasa ni nareru Singing heart _

Upon the song's completion, Tsubasa stood in front of Kanade, turned her back to her partner, dropped to one knee, and then both of them raised their hands to the sky as one would in prayer.

Everyone was applauding them and among them were Lapis and Hibiki. Lapis never felt this sensation of listening to their music. Hibiki looks like she has the best time of her life.

(**End song**)

"We're not done yet, folks!" Kanade shouted to the crowd riling them up further as she and Tsubasa began their next song.

* * *

><p>In the underground lab, there were flashes of red warning lights everywhere.<p>

"What's going on?" Genjuro demanded.

"The dampening systems can't handle the rising internal pressure!" a male scientist said, causing Genjuro's eyes to widen in panic.

"At this rate the relic will awaken and go berserk!" A female scientist said as their experiment's test subject began to emit an energy that started to warp and convulse until…

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the applauding over when an explosion occurred in the stadium.<p>

"Huh?!"

"What the!?" Hibiki gasped.

Everyone was screaming and Kanade recognized this.

"The Noise are coming."

Soon green energy like creatures appeared in the sky and started firing while dropping off its fellow Noise creatures. Everyone was trying to run as fast as they could to escape. To Lapis's horror, few people being killed by noise.

"We need to fly, Tsubasa! Only we can fight them!"

"B-But the Commander hasn't—" Kanade soon ran and jumped off the stage.

"Kanade!"

"_Croitzall Ronzell Gungnir zillz…_" After singing her song, Kanade was instantly changed into a new outfit consisting of a white, black, and orange bodysuit that exposed her stomach, a pair of black thigh-high boots, a pair of bulky gauntlets on her wrists, and a pair of rabbit ear like headphones. The energy released from the transformation caused the Noise to change color.

Kanade brought her arms together, causing her gauntlets to fuse and changed into an orange and white spear with a red glass like center. She charged at the Noise and using her spear, she sliced two of the abominations in half, causing them to disintegrate; then she ran another one through with her spear.

Tsubasa soon joined the fight in her armor. She was wearing a black and blue jumpsuit with white pieces of armor and a headset. She was slashing through the Noise with her katana.

Lapis sees more people being killed by the Noise before he jumped out of his seat.

"I won't let it happen again…" Lapis said to himself.

"Lapis-kun! Where are you going?!" Hibiki asked. Hibiki tried to follow her friend, but she suddenly stops when dust blow against her face and she has covered her eyes.

But Lapis couldn't hear her as he took something out of his jacket. In his hand was a black belt buckle with a padlock in the center. On the right side of the buckle was a sword-like handle. On the other side was a picture of a blue helmeted warrior with a silver mouthplate and a blue color visor.

When he put the device in front of his waist, a yellow belt appeared and wrapped around his waist.

Lapis snaps his fingers as vines emerged and captured Noises who were about to kill people. This gives more people the chance to get out the way.

Lapis got out a Lock with a silver apple symbol on it.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis said.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He places his Silver Lockseed in his driver and activated his cutting knife.

"**SOIYA!**"

A silver apple appears out of the zipper portal before falling on top of Lapis.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple sphere dropped and landed on his shoulder, engulfing his head. The energy came out of the sphere and on his body, coating him in the armor. He has a white and cyan bodysuit. His arms and legs had cyan bracers for extra protection.

The silver apple soon sparked and began to disassemble into armor pieces. The sides folded together to form shoulder plates, but remained slightly separate to give the image of cyan apple slices. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. He has a silver helmet with a silver mouth guard. It wasn't until a silver spear tip resembling an apple seed/core was there before an apple slice into place, creating the yellow visor, cyan back helmet. In his hand was a spear like weapon with a similar point like his helmet. This is Kamen Rider Kamuro Silver Arms.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro, this is my New Stage now!" Lapis said as he withdrew his staff like weapon, Souginjou. He charges forward and starting to slash through the Noise.

When Hibiki regained her sight, her friend disappears, but someone new caught her eyes.

"Who is that…?" Hibiki asked.

Kanade and Tsubasa were fighting as they were fighting; Kanade notices something wrong with her lance.

"The suit's running out of power." Kanade observed. Just then a Noise going to sneaked upon her while she let her guard down, the Noise was sliced in half before dissipating and revealing Kamuro. Kanade was really surprised.

"Who are-?"

"…Kamen Rider Kamuro. I'm here to help." Kamuro said before cut down another Noise. Kanade was a little skeptical of someone who isn't using a Relic to fight, she smiled and nodded.

"Think you can keep up?" Kanade asked.

"We shall see…" Kamuro said before pointing his staff and the Noise got tangled in vine before they exploded.

Kamuro spotted Tsubasa having trouble with the Noises before he caused more Noises to explode.

"W-who is he?" Tsubasa wonders as she saw Kamuro. Like Kanade, she is skeptical on how someone who isn't relying on a relic to fight Noise.

Suddenly they heard the scream of a girl and looked to see Hibiki with an injured leg. This causes Kamuro to become shocked.

"…Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro exclaimed.

As the Noise was approaching her, Kanade and Kamuro quickly moved ahead and started fighting.

"Run!" Kanade warned.

The girl tried to run but her leg slowing her down. Kanade looked at Kamuro, "Stay with her."

"But what about-?" Kamuro knows she can't take them on alone while her armor is in a bad condition.

"Don't worry!"

Soon the Noise start attacking again and Kanade tried twirling her lance around, but as she did her armor was starting to crack. Kamuro went to the girl's side and tried to get her away.

Suddenly Kanade's eyes wide before she saw a fast Noise going for Kamuro from the back. Kanade got her spear and try to hold off against the Noise, her armor started to chip away a lot of fragments… one of the fragments hit Hibiki in the chest. This causes Hibiki flying to the wall before crashing on the ground.

"Hibiki-chan! Please hang in there!" Kamuro exclaimed. Kanade ran to them.

"How is she?!" Kanade asked.

"She's alive but… but I need to get her help." Kamuro answered as he looks worried at his friend's state. Kanade seemed trouble until she thought of something. She smiled.

"Take good care of your friend, Kamuro…"

"What are you doing?" Kamuro asked. He can't help but feeling something odd about her tone…

Kanade grabbed her lance. She shed a tear and smiled as she pointed her deteriorating lance in the air. She started singing the song that would kill her and the rest of the Noise; the Swan Song. As she started, Tsubasa noticed the lyrics.

"Kanade! No!" Tsubasa cried out.

Kamuro looks at Kanade. Time slowly moves around him.

_How many times I've seen this before…? People sacrificing themselves for others… But they never get to see the days again…_ Kamuro thought to himself.

"I refused to accept it." Kamuro said.

Kamuro gets himself up from the ground and activating the cutting-knife of his Sengoku Driver three times.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SPARKING!**"

Kamuro's visor starting to glow as the rider swings his Souginjou and his staff starting to glow. Kamuro jumps into the air before he slammed the pole of his staff weapon to the ground.

_What is that light?_ Tsubasa thought to herself.

"BEGONE!" Kamuro shouted.

Suddenly a powerful, bright light caused many Noises to be destroyed and the attack causes to blow Kanade away; interrupting the Swan Song and destroy the Noises.

"How did he…?" Tsubasa looks shocked. Kamuro managed taken out all of the Noise.

Kanade hits a wall before falling on the floor. When she did, her armor disintegrated fully despite the song being interrupted.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa cried.

Tsubasa went to Kanade's side. Kamuro starts to carry Hibiki in his arms and look at them.

_Hibiki-chan… I'm sorry for what happened_, Kamuro thought.

* * *

><p>(Hospital)<p>

Kanade's eyes open and she looked around before concluding she was in the hospital. She sat up from the bed and sees a sleeping Tsubasa next to her.

The door opened, revealing a bandaged Genjuro.

"You gave us quite a scare, young lady." Genjuro said.

"Well… I guess that's what happens when you use your body as a weapon. How long was I out?" Kanade asked.

"A few hours… Do you remember what happened?"

"I was trying to sing the Swan Song and then…"

"Kamuro stopped you from completing it before destroying the rest of the Noise." Kanade scratched the back of her head.

"Well, I just made a whole dramatic scene for nothing." Kanade jokingly said. "Where is he?"

"He left after dropping you, Tsubasa, and the other girl off at the ambulance."

When Genjuro mention the last part, Kanade's eye widened. "What happened to her!? Is she alright!?"

"She is undergoing surgery, but from what we can tell she'll be alright." Kanade relaxed a little bit before sighing in relief. "Also…we recently discovered that despite you making out of the Swan Song alive, what you sung so far was enough to completely destroy your Gungnir." Genjuro stated.

"So I'm just a normal human being now… that's what I get for doing a suicidal attack." Kanade said before she tried to wake Tsubasa up by shaking her a little.

Genjuro left the room and looked at the surveillance footage regarding Kamuro.

_Who is he? How can he fight Noise without relics?_

* * *

><p>"Even in this world, humanity still face struggles with creatures that they can't defeats…" a shadow figure said. The being looking at the city and could sense creatures with the power to eliminate humanity.<p>

"With their powers… I can finally restore to my power after my defeat…" The shadow being said in a bitter angry tone. In his left hand was a black and pink apple lockseed.

"You won't get away this time until you suffer for what you did. There can be only one victor in every battle. Let's our battle began… Shamubishe." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Next time… Gungnir's return**

"Lapis-kun, are you okay…?" Hibiki asked.

"GUNGNIR!"

"Hibiki…" Kamuro said.

"Lapis-kun… you're really Kamuro?" Hibiki asked.

**AN: What do you think of the first chapter? We will see how Lapis got himself involved in this world. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories. Also I want to thanks stardrago for his ideas and Spartan looking over it.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Gungnir's return!

**Toa Solaric: Hello there! I welcome you to another chapter of Kamen Rider Kamuro… I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage<p>

Ch2: Gungnir's return!

(Flashback)

_Lapis groaned in pain as he looks around his surroundings. The last thing that he remembered was saying his farewell to Kouta Kazuraba._

_He was expecting that he would be in the afterlife. But he wasn't expecting to wake up on a bed…?_

"_Where am I…?" The former Overlord muttered._

_He looks around as he wasn't in the ruins of Zawame City, but this place looks like it belonged to someone. But how could he still be alive?_

"_Looks like you're finally awake, young man," A voice said. Lapis turns around and sees an elder woman coming into the room._

"_Excuse me… but are you the one who find me?" Lapis asked in a calm tone._

"_I did, but I wasn't sure when I spotted you unconscious." The elder woman explained._

"_I see…" Lapis muttered to himself. He wasn't sure what he is going to do now, even since it looks like he is in the human world._

_Maybe he can learn more about human…_

(Present)

Kamuro looks around as he spotted a few Noises around him. He spotted them on his way back to his apartment and offered the civilians a chance to get away from them.

Kamuro activated his cutting knife.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

His staff glows with a faint glow before he unleashed an energy wave and wiped the Noises into nothing. Kamuro looks around and see there are no more Noises. He closed his Lockseed before he transform back into his original form.

"They're a lot different from the Inves…" Lapis muttered.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX<strong>)

The son begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa training by herself while Kanade look at her friend with a sad look. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de**.)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Jams set their eyes on each other before they start fighting another.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

><p>"Uh, uh… Kamuro," Hibiki muttered as she awakes from her dream. It has been two years after the attack of the Noises at the concert hall and she had been out of the hospital after the surgery on the wound in her chest.<p>

She can't help but thinking back to the incident when the mystery warrior known as Kamuro and those girls. Of course, she didn't just tell this to anyone because she isn't sure if she was dreaming.

As she thought about how peaceful her life was… she realized something wrong when her teacher giving her a sweet smile.

She is daydreaming in class

Her teacher seems to be pretty pissed off.

"Miss Tachibana, could you please repeat what I just say if I'm not too rude of awake you from your beauty sleep? I mean is not like this is a classroom and I'm teaching a lesson or something." Her teacher said in too sweet tone.

Hibiki scratches her head and laughed nervously, "Hahaha… Umm I didn't hear it quite well, could you repeat it again?" she asked.

"TACHIBANA!" Her teacher screamed.

* * *

><p>(Flower)<p>

Lapis has been living in apartment thanked to the woman who owns an Okonomiyaki restaurant called the Flower and he offered to work at her place for looking after him. At first it was a little hard since Lapis has no idea how human doing their work and he often get distracted by something that he never seen before.

"Lapis, can you please pass me that?" the Boss lady asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Lapis said and handing her the sack.

"Thank you, Lapis." The boss lady said. "You're such a kind gentleman."

"Is ok beside you helped me out a lot." Lapis answered with a smile.

"We should get ready when Hibiki should come here now already along with Miku." The Boss lady said.

Just then Hibiki slides the door open with a big smile on her face. A black hair girl with green eyes in similar uniform as Hibiki is standing beside her.

"Good afternoon, Lapis-kun." The girls greeted.

"Hi Hibiki-chan, Miku-chan." Lapis said. They become close friends when Lapis is still new to this world and they helped him when he got lost in the city.

_Hibiki-chan…_ Lapis thought. If only he had moved Hibiki out of the way during the fight, she won't have to end up getting surgery at the hospital. But he felt more responsible for Kanade Amou since he hear she has to retire after losing her singing voice.

Though Hibiki enjoys her Okonomiyaki cake, she can't help but noticing Lapis being quiet.

"Lapis-kun, are you okay…?" Hibiki asked.

"I'm fine." Lapis said. He soon remembered something.

"Isn't Tsubasa-san's latest album coming out today?" Hibiki nodded eagerly as she chewing her food before swallowing.

"I'm going to the music store later to get it." Hibiki answered.

Miku sighed.

"But you were always nervous around her and Kanade. Remember how you froze when we first met them and you had some rice on your face." Hibiki pouted while Lapis chuckled.

"You didn't have to bring that up." Hibiki retorted. "Hey Lapis-kun, do you want to come with me to the music store?"

"Well, I sort have some plan of my own," Lapis said.

"Oh I see…" Hibiki said. She wasn't sure why, when she finally got out the hospital, Lapis seem to distanced him from her lately and she can't help but feeling worried.

"Well, Lapis seem to be busy, Hibiki." Miku said.

* * *

><p>Hibiki made her way to the music store after she and Miku left for their separate ways.<p>

But it wasn't until Hibiki notices something is wrong.

The street is too quiet and no one is around. When she saw the ash all around the area, Hibiki made a shocking realization.

"The Noises is here…" Hibiki said fearfully.

She starts to running for a way out before she spotted a girl crying in the middle of the street.

* * *

><p>(At 2nd Division Base)<p>

Tsubasa and Kanade rushed into the command room.

"What's the situation!?" Tsubasa asked.

"We have Noise!"

"I'm on it!" Tsubasa said but she was stopped by Kanade.

"I'll be fine." Tsubasa said before leaving.

"No… you're not." Kanade said. After losing her singing voice and Gungnir, Tsubasa became distant and cold to everyone except Kanade. Kanade looked back at the monitor.

* * *

><p>(With Hibiki)<p>

They couldn't find cover and were eventually cornered in a foundry.

"I'm scared…" The little girl cried in fearing.

"It'll be fine." Hibiki reassured. "I won't let them harm you."

Before the Noises could get closer to the two girls, they got tangled up by vines from out of nowhere.

"Hibiki-chan!" Lapis shout.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said. What is her friend doing here?

"Are you two alright?" Lapis asked.

Lapis turns around and faced the Noises. He was about to get his Sengoku Driver out but he hears Hibiki sing.

"_Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sing.

(**Play Gakiso Ganguniru**)

Just then a light emerged from Hibiki's chest. She was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor especially with her big gauntlets.

Lapis and the girl looked at her in awe.

"W-What's happening to me!?" Hibiki exclaimed in surprised.

Just then the Noises broke free of the vines and start to come at Hibiki.

Hibiki wasn't what happened when she accidently kick the Noise with her leg. This causes the Noise to disintegrate. This makes Hibiki impressed by her new ability.

"Lapis-kun, get her out of here! I will hold them off!" Hibiki said.

"I won't leave you behind…" Lapis said when he pulled out his Driver and Lockseed. He placed his Driver on his waist and the belt emerged around his waist.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis called.

A zipper portal appeared over his head and emerged of the metallic silver apple. He inserts the Lockseed into his belt.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly warring horns were playing in the background. Both Hibiki and the girl look at Lapis with confused expression.

Lapis activated his cutting-knife.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple descends on Lapis's shoulder and morphed his body into his combat suit before forming his armor as Kamuro.

"Lapis-kun, you are Kamuro?!" Hibiki exclaimed.

Once it complete, Kamuro places his hand on Souginjou.

"Sorry about not telling you or Miku-chan…" Kamuro said before looking at the group of Noises. Hibiki starts to sing.

Hibiki grabbed the girl and starts to make a run for it as Kamuro looks at the Noises.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro! This Is My New Stage now!" Kamuro declared.

He grabbed Souginjou and unleashed an energy wave that destroys a lot of Noises. But more Noises come at him in their fallen comrades' place.

While Kamuro is busy with the Noises, Hibiki saw another Noise creature and punched it with her fist. This makes Hibiki grinned.

"Humans are full with surprises…" Kamuro muttered, looking impressive at Hibiki.

Kamuro soon focused his Overlord power and summoned multiple vines from out of thin air as he commands them to grab the Noises. Soon the Noises were strangled to death.

"That is amazing…" Hibiki said.

Suddenly there are more Noises come from the opposite direction of Kamuro and Hibiki. They were hoping to use their number advantage to overwhelmed Kamuro but their chance never came.

(**End Gakiso Ganguniru**)

They soon hear a motorcycle and they saw Tsubasa is the rider. She drove past them and jumped off. She soon sang.

"Tsubasa-san…?" Hibiki asked.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_"

(**Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri**)

Tsubasa appears in her armor, but her black parts were now black. She started singing.

When Hibiki saw Tsubasa in her armor, she realized after Lapis becomes Kamuro that her dream from two years ago wasn't a dream at all.

Tsubasa cast a glance at Hibiki then to Kamuro who is fighting against the Noise. The former Overlord turns to look at her.

_She and Kanade Amou were fighting against the Noises… she could explain what happening to Hibiki-chan…_ Kamuro thought before going back into battle.

"Careful, you could lose your life by just stay here and protecting the little girl." Tsubasa said quietly before going into battle.

Tsubasa soon started using Azure Slash as she rushes toward the Noise with her sword become bigger than before. She then slashes it toward the Noise and the Noise after making contact with the blue energy wave.

Tsubasa soon jumps high into the sky before calling out another move.

"**Thousand Tear!**" Tsubasa roared.

Hundred swords made of blue energy shot down toward the Noise and killing more of them. She then rushes toward and slash the rest of the Noise with her sword before it returns to its normal state.

(**Song end**)

Just when they could relax, there is still a giant Noise crawls up from behind them. Kamuro turns around and face the Noise as he activated his cutting knife twice.

"**SOIYA! SILVER AU LAIT!**"

Kamuro twirled his staff around before a giant aura version of his Souginjou and it extended forward. The attack struck the Noise before piercing straight through its body and caused it to explode.

* * *

><p>(Later)<p>

The military arrived to seal off the area attacked by the Noise. Kamuro and Hibiki were stuck here for a while.

"Thank you and goodbye Onii-chan and Nee-chan," The little girl said as she left with her mother. Soon Hibiki's armor disappears and it quite a shock to her.

"Whoa… whoa…" Hibiki said as she surprised and fall flat on her butt.

"Are you okay, Hibiki-chan?" Kamuro asked, offering her a hand.

"Thank you for saving me here and back then." Hibiki said.

"So you remember…" Kamuro said, looking at Hibiki. "Well, you're welcome, Hibiki-chan."

"Anyway, I should return now as Miku might worry about me…" Before Hibiki could finish, the government agent appeared around them.

"W-what is going on?" Hibiki asked.

"This is unexpected…" Kamuro said.

It wasn't until Tsubasa approach both of them.

"We can't let you leave. You two are to accompany us to the Mobile Disaster Response Corps 2nd Division headquarters." Tsubasa explained.

Soon Agent Shinji Ogawa appeared with handcuffs.

"Sorry, but this is just standard procedure." Shinji explained, but when he was about to put them on Hibiki, Kamuro grabbed his arm.

"Hold it! Don't you think that's a little extreme for a little girl? It's not like she could do any harm with so many people around." Kamuro said.

"But…" Kamuro interrupted him.

"How about this? I came along, but Hibiki-chan stays with me. But there is no cuffing on children." Kamuro said. This surprises Hibiki since this is the first time to see Kamuro who isn't childish about everything and more concern about her safety. But she is pleased that she isn't alone in the situation.

"Well…"

"Ogawa, it's alright. If they promise to come peacefully, then it's okay to skip minor procedures." Tsubasa said. But she is more concern about her side if they make a wrong move against Kamuro after seeing the display of his ability.

"Very well."

Kamuro got out another Lockseed. This one has a symbol of white Sakura flowers on it. He clicked the switch before throwing the Lockseed in the air. It suddenly becomes larger before transforming into a motorcycle.

"Wow…" Hibiki said, looking impressed.

"How does he do that?" Shinji asked. Tsubasa looks quite shocking as well.

"Come on, Hibiki-chan." Kamuro said.

* * *

><p>We soon see them driving while Kamuro on his bike with Hibiki behind him.<p>

They soon arrived at Lydian Private Music Academy, Hibiki's school. Hibiki and Kamuro were surprised as they soon went into a secret elevator. Inside the elevator were some handles.

"Why is your headquarter build under a school?" Kamuro asked.

"It's dangerous in the elevator, so please hold on." Shinji advised and Hibiki did so. Kamuro grabbed onto a handle. Hibiki laughed nervously.

"Don't think you could laugh your way out of this." Tsubasa said.

"She almost reminds me of the Boss Lady," Kamuro whispered. "But only when she in a bad mood,"

Hibiki nodded in agreement.

_How could someone like her wearing Kanade's armor?_ Tsubasa thought

They soon see strange tribal architecture.

"Smiles have no meaning where we're going." Tsubasa said.

"She is cold…" Kamuro remarked, earning a look from Tsubasa.

Moments later, they arrived at the entrance, but when they went inside, they were expecting to see military man with gun or military suits…

"Welcome to Mobile Disaster Response Corp 2nd Division, home of the guardians of humanity! Hibiki Tachibana and Kamuro!" Genjuro announced with a top hat, with food, and streamers falling down as if it was a surprise party. Kanade was next to him and she has a face palmed.

"You're making us look so uncool right now…" Kanade said.

Tsubasa also has face palmed with Shinji nervously laughs. Hibiki and Kamuro looks surprised.

Ryoko Sakurai went to the two and grabbed her phone. She had it facing them.

"Put a smile on those faces!"

"Huh?"

"Umm…" Hibiki and Kamuro only did their peace sign.

"How do you guys even know my name?" Hibiki asked.

"The 2nd Division is a wartime secret service." Genjuro explained. "Checking you out is as easy as pie." He said as he turned a cane into a bunch of flowers.

"We checked your bag." Kanade plainly answered as Ryoko was holding it.

"Isn't that same as stalking…?" Lapis asked before chewing down some foods.

"Hey that's not a investigation! Aren't you guys just going through my stuff…?" Hibiki said before realizing something wrong.

She and everyone at the same time turn to look at the young man in Kamuro's place. Lapis looks confused at them as he munches on the foods.

"Hold it! Lapis-kun, when did you change back to normal?" Hibiki asked.

"What? You guys seem to be friendly enough to offer us snacks. I haven't time to eat since it passed dinner time." the Overlord said while eating chocolate.

"People call me gluttony. I'm surprised you can eat at time like this…" Hibiki said with an anime sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I can't help it when I find something interesting." Lapis said with a smile.

"So you're Kamuro?" Genjuro asked.

"My name is Lapis Shamubishe; it's nice to meet you all." Lapis said.

Ryoko soon takes Hibiki for examination. Kanade approached Lapis while he still eats snacks.

"I never got the chance to say, but thank you for saving my life." Kanade said.

"It's not a problem… but I'm sorry about your singing voice." Lapis said with a hint of guilty.

"It's nothing. But I'm more worried about Tsubasa." Kanade said when she looked at Tsubasa who talking with Genjuro. "She became different since the concert incident and me retiring from singing."

Lapis turn and looks at Tsubasa. Tsubasa cast a glance at Lapis before she turns away from him.

"I see… then I will try to find a way," Lapis said. He could tell Tsubasa is holding some grudge by getting a peek in her eyes.

* * *

><p>After Lapis and Hibiki left the base, Tsubasa stood alone as she taking a shower in her room.<p>

"_My name is Lapis Shamubishe; it's nice to meet you all."_

Tsubasa thinks about Lapis who also known as the mystery Kamen Rider Kamuro. He was different from what she expected.

She wants Lapis feeling responsible for what happened to Kanade.

Even if her commander makes them joining the organization, she refused to accept them.

"Why didn't you do something sooner?" Tsubasa whispered to no one. Because of him, Kanade lose her singing voice and can't be her partner anymore.

She isn't aware of a black locust crawling in her room and watching her before making a move.

* * *

><p>Miku was studying alone before she saw Hibiki coming into the dorm.<p>

"I'm back…" Hibiki said weakly.

"Hibiki! Where have you been all day? Do you know how late it is already?" Miku asked with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry." Hibiki said.

It wasn't long as we see Miku and Hibiki sleeping together in one bed. Hibiki thought back to a few hours ago during when she and Lapis meets the 2nd Division; they did a few tests on Hibiki before letting them and promised to contact them again.

Lapis offered to give Hibiki a ride home than letting her walk alone. Hibiki was a little nervous about asking him about being Kamuro.

"_I don't mean you or Miku-chan any harms…_"

But Lapis promised to tell her the next they meet.

"Uhh Miku… actually there is something… never mind, it nothing important," Hibiki said with hesitating.

"Is not unimportant?" Miku asked. "You haven't comeback the whole day. When I heard there is a Noise appears, I was really worried you know..." Miku said.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

At Flower store, Lapis is still working at his part time job before his break hour is coming up soon and he can't wait to play with his soccer ball.

_They really love to eat this type of stuff…_ Lapis thought while he was working in the kitchen.

"AAAHHH…!" a voice screamed.

It wasn't until the former Femushinmu hears a scream and hurry out of the back room. He saw a female customer screaming.

"What's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"The bugs!" The woman exclaimed as she pointed to the table.

Lapis turns and saw black locusts come crawling onto the table.

_There is no doubt about it!_ Lapis thought.

Lapis uses his hand to knock them off the table. But more black locusts appeared in the room.

"Get out of here!" Lapis warned. The woman nodded immediately as she and other customers running for their lives.

Lapis turns around and hits for the back door of the Flower as the black locusts following them from behind. He continued running until he finds himself at the dock area. He turns around as the locusts are cornering him.

"I know you are here…" Lapis said in a serious tone.

Suddenly the black locusts start swarming merging together before transforming into a large humanoid like locust with red eyes. This is the Grasshopper Kajin.

The Grasshopper Kajin charge forward and attacks Lapis. Lapis punch the Grasshopper Kajin in the stomach and causes it to stumbling back. But the Grasshopper Kajin responses with a kick that forced Lapis back.

This causes him to fall to the ground. The Grasshopper Kajin was about to finish him off with his sharp claws, Lapis rolled away from the attack

Lapis got up from the ground as he got out his Sengoku Driver and Lockseed.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis shout.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Grasshopper Kajin about to attack as Lapis activated his cutting-knife.

"**SOIYA!**"

The silver apple descends onto Lapis's head as it shielded him from the Grasshopper Kajin's attack and Lapis kicked him back.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!**"

The silver apple soon forms his armor as Kamuro got out his staff weapon.

"This is My New Stage now!" Kamuro declared.

Kamuro charge forward and attack the Grasshopper Kajin with his staff. The Kajin block every blow Kamuro launched at him before trying to strike him.

Kamuro rolled aside before summoned several vines to bind the Grasshopper. But the Grasshopper Kajin disassembled back into a swarm and attack Kamuro before he was thrown back.

"Lapis!" Kamuro turns around and saw Kanade arrived.

Kanade originally came to look for Kamuro when Genjuro asks her to bring him to the base. But she hears strange explosion before seeing Kamuro here.

The locust swarm returns in their form as Grasshopper Kajin before strike Kanade. But Kamuro intercepts in time and using his staff to shield Kanade from the attack. The Souginjou glow as Kamuro hits the Kajin and knocking him to the ground. But Kamuro know this thing won't be easy to take down.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kanade asked.

"It's a long story." Kamuro admitted. "I guessed that I have no choice, but to use _that_."

Kamuro got out another Lockseed. This Lockseed is blue and has the head of another rider similar to Kamuro with a crescent like head crest and little heads around it.

Kamuro then removed the Silver Lockseed from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

He then opened his new Lockseed.

**WIZARD!**"

This got Kanade and Grasshopper Kajin confused at the strange Lockseed as Kamuro placed it in his belt.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kamuro's Silver Arms disappeared in silver sparkles as another zipper portal opened above Kamuro's head. He then activated his cutting knife and sliced the lock. The inside top half looked like a shining circle while the bottom half held a cresent-like head crest.

"**SOIYA!**"

Suddenly something falls out from the zipper portal. A silver helmet with ruby red faceplate decorated and sporting metal lines making appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

"**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!**"

A red magic circle appeared from the right and went through him side-to-side. The eyes of the giant helmet folded into shoulder pads, the top folded onto the back, and the faceplate with a chestplate attached folded onto Kamuro's chest. Kamuro's visor is red with silver markings. He then received awkward-looking sword that had a black fist on its left side. This is Kamuro's Wizard Arms.

"How does he do that?!" Kanade asked.

"This is my Wizard Arms," Kamuro said, "Saa… Showtime daa!"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the second part of Kamuro: Song of New Stage! You wouldn't expect Kamuro having the Heisi Rider Lockseed, won't you?<strong> **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	3. The New Knight of Spear!

**Toa Solaric: Hello there! We have another lovely day and we checked on our movie rider Kamuro and his adventure. I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage<p>

Ch3: The New Knight of Spear!

"**WIZARD ARMS! SHABADOOBI SHOWTIME!**"

Kamuro transform into his Wizard Arms state.

"How does he do that?!" Kanade asked.

"This is my Wizard Arms," Kamuro said, "Saa… Showtime daa!"

Wizard soon charged forward at the Grasshopper Kajin, clashed harder during each blows. The Grasshopper Kajin is powerful when he returns into its multiple swarms. But Kamuro knows there is a limit of time for him to do it.

Kamuro drew his arm for a slash only for the Grasshopper Kajin to dodge out of the way instantly. The Kajin then struck Kamuro across the face, sending him tumbling, but Kamuro recovered quickly to switch his weapon to Gun Mode and fire. The Grasshopper Kajin return into swarm to avoid the attack, but Kamuro took the chance.

"Now! The finale!"

"**SOIYA! WIZARD SQUASH!**"

Kamuro leaped up and performed a flying kick, speeding through the magic circles before he smashed into the Kajin when he is about to reformed himself. The Grasshopper Kajin burst into flame after Kamuro kicked through him and causing an explosion.

***BOOM***

Kamuro landed on the ground before standing up, looking at where the former Kajin's remains burned up.

But he knows that it just the beginning.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX<strong>)

The son begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate)**

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa training by herself while Kanade look at her friend with a sad look. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Jams set their eyes on each other before they start fighting another.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

><p>A few moments later…<p>

Kamuro soon closed his Lockseed and reverted back to normal while Kanade looks shocked at the actions occur before her presence.

Lapis puts his Lockseed and Driver away in his pocket.

He was about to leave when Kanade grabs his shoulder.

"Wait! What was that thing!? What's with the Locks!? The armor!? Why would you fighting it!?" Kanade asked. She still has more questions regarding his power…

"It's kind of complicated. But I have to return soon since Boss Lady would be suspicious of why I ran off with her apron on…" Lapis said.

This causes Kanade to sweat drop. Is this kid worried about getting fired from his job than what is going on here?

But then again, she doesn't really know a lot about Lapis or his behaviors.

Or he isn't human.

"We don't have time for that now! I was asked to bring you in today." Kanade said.

"Okay, but can I returned the apron first before I come with you?" Lapis asked. This causes Kanade to face palmed.

_How does Hibiki handle him?_ Kanade thought to herself.

"Okay! I will go with you! But you better promised to comes the base and give me a ride there as well!" Kanade retorted.

"You want me to give you a ride?"

"YES!" Kanade exclaimed. "Let's get moving now!"

Before her head busted up.

* * *

><p>(At the Headquarters)<p>

Lapis and Kanade have just arrived after Lapis parking his bike. They soon took the elevator before they find a room where Genjuro, Tsubasa, and others were explaining to Hibiki about her newfound power.

Tsubasa soon got out a red jewel pendant that she is currently wearing.

"Tsubasa wears Ama-no-Habakiri, the First Relic." Genjuro explained.

"Really?" Lapis and Hibiki asked.

"Relics are crystals spoken of in the myths of many races." Ryoko explained. "They were created by arcane techniques in ancient times, but the technology to replicate them is long lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll on them. It's extremely rare to find them."

_But how does Hibiki use one?_ Lapis thought.

Kanade thought back on when her family followed a lead on one at an archeology site. In short, everyone was killed except her and Sakurai. In fact, that's what moved her to being a Symphogear user; revenge.

"Ama-no-Habakiri is only a small fragment of a blade." Genjuro explained.

"The keys to amplifying the few flickers of power it still bears are waves of particular amplitude." Sakurai finished.

"Wave of particular amplitude?" Hibiki asked. Lapis got an idea of what Ryoko talking about.

"Do you mean a song?" Lapis asked. Hibiki looks at Lapis in surprised.

"Yes, song. The Relics are activated by the power of song." Ryoko explained.

"That's right! The song welled up from inside me!" Hibiki said, realized. Genjuro nodded while everyone else stared at her.

"The Relics activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor the Symphogear that you and Tsubasa wear."

"But the Relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune!" Tsubasa pointed out. Everyone looked at her before Genjuro got up and continued explaining.

"The few whose songs can activate the Relics and manifest a Symphogear are the 'Attuned'. Tsubasa is one and so are you. Kanade was one." Hibiki and Lapis looked at Kanade.

"Was?"

"I'm not an Attuned anymore." Kanade clarified.

"But why?" Hibiki asked.

"Remember when you saved my life?"

Lapis nodded.

"You were trying to down all the Noise with you." Lapis recalled.

"It's called the Swan Song," Kanade explained. "Basically a song sung by a Symphogear user that utilizes the full power of the armor but it would greatly damage the user depending on the compatibility. In my case, I would've died that day." Kanade said. Tsubasa tended to not to think about it.

"But you didn't," Hibiki said.

"But… I did finish enough to destroy my Symphogear. Also, it placed a huge amount of stress on my singing voice."

"So that's why you retired?" Hibiki asked. Kanade nodded.

"But why can Hibiki uses a Symphogear?" Lapis asked. Sakurai brought up something for his question.

"Speaking of which…" She started before bringing up Hibiki's X-rays on the monitors. "Remember this?"

They looked closer to see fragments of something in Hibiki's chest area. Everyone that was at the concert recognize as the fragments from Kanade's former armor.

"Those were my injuries from back then!" Hibiki exclaimed shocked. Tsubasa and Kanade looked at her.

"A scattering of shrapnel too close to your heart to surgically remove. Our research suggests that they're the fragments of the Third Relic, Gungnir, which was borne from Kanade here." Sakurai explains.

Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widened at Hibiki.

Kanade regained her composure and patted Hibiki on the back.

"Well… at least it's good to know that my stupid idea from back then didn't entirely cost the Relic but… what will you do with it?" Kanade asked.

"I-I… don't know." Hibiki said.

"It's alright, Hibiki-chan. You still have time to decide." Lapis said. Hibiki smiles at her friend trying to cheered her up.

Tsubasa, however, was a little wobbly and tried to maintain her balance.

_She has… Kanade's armor?!_ Tsubasa thought.

Kanade instantly went to her with a worried look.

"I'm… I'm fine." Tsubasa answered quietly. "I just need some fresh air."

When Tsubasa left outside, Lapis could swear he sensed something malicious passed in this room.

_What was that?_ Lapis thought. Genjuro soon looked at Lapis.

"Now, I believe it's your turn to tell your story." He said.

Lapis looks at all them then focus on Hibiki. He made his decision.

"Very well, if you hear these words, there will be no going back…" The former Femushinmu warned.

"Or you will do what?" Kanade asked.

"I will erase your memory of this event." Lapis said.

They look at Lapis, though his warn sound a little scary, but they want to know how it is possible for him to fight Noise without a Relic.

"Very well," Genjuro said resolute.

"First of all, I'm not human." Lapis said. This caught them completely off guard.

"What?! YOU AREN'T HUMAN?!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Then who exactly are you?" Genjuro asked.

"I'm known as Femushinmu, a race that was once dominated my world similar to human except it exists in another dimension." Lapis started off.

"Then you are an alien?!" Hibiki asked in shocked. Lapis nodded.

Kanade suddenly has a questioning look.

"What do you mean was dominated?" Kanade asked.

"My world has already fallen into destruction because of the Helheim forest." Lapis said.

"Helheim forest?" Hibiki asked.

"It's not an ordinary forest, it alive, and it keeps spreading to world to world until they covered the entire planets and remove all of their inhabitants."

This news caught them completely off guard. Tsubasa who was hiding behind the door and her eyes widen to the news. Noise is bad enough, but now there a sentient forest devouring worlds. Lapis soon continued.

"When my world got caught in the Helheim Forest, Rosyuo, the ruler of our world, he converts our people into Inves to enable us to survive the Helheim's taking over." Lapis said. He then waved his hand forward.

Suddenly emerging out of the ground were vines.

Everyone came to look at them.

"How did these vines appear?" Genjuro asked before he realized something. "Wait, you did that in the concert…!"

"Those who become Inves tend to less their ability to speak and act like animals. But there are those who retained their sanity and minds, gained the power to control the forest's flora, we're known as the Overlords." Lapis said.

"You're an Overlord?" Hibiki asked. Lapis nodded.

"You're kidding me…" Kanade said. "That is some power."

Suddenly there is sadness shown on Lapis's face and Genjuro notices this.

"There is more to the story?" Genjuro asked.

"With great power, there are mistakes… a great error have caused my people starts to turn on another and bloodshed occurs until a few of us were left," Lapis said as he causes the vine to vanish.

This causes their face to become paled until Hibiki asks a question.

"H-how? Why would they fighting in the first place?" Hibiki asked.

"There was only one way to save our people from Helheim invasion, Rosyuo uses the power of Golden Fruit, the fruit known commonly as Fruit of Knowledge or the Forbidden Fruit resides in Helheim forest. A fruit allowed someone to gain power greatly than what Helheim Forest offered us," Lapis answered as they looked at him in shock. "Because of the fruit, many of my people fought to change the world as they see fit."

"The power to change the world…?" Genjuro asked as his eyes become widen.

"Is there such thing?" Sakurai asked.

"What did your King wished for?" Kanade asked.

"Rosyuo wished for a world where the strongest ones survive and the weak ones must be sacrificed." Lapis said. This causes many to look shocked.

Kanade slammed her fist against the wall as this causes others to look disturbed, "That is totally bullshit! Why the hell someone would make a wish like that?!"

"The survival of the fits…" Genjuro muttered.

"Lapis… tell me are you familiar with the tale of Adam and Eve?" Sakurai asked.

Lapis nodded, "I have been in your world and I heard you human have many myths based on the Golden Fruit."

Some them know starting to think there are myths with hidden truths like the Relics.

"But how does your armor fall into this?" Kanade asked.

"It something I build myself after seeing human using similar technologies. The Lockseeds are originally fruits of Helheim, but the Sengoku Driver capable of turning them into Lockseeds. By uses the Lockseeds to give forms in appearance as armors and weapons." Lapis answered.

"But why?" Genjuro asked.

"Because I find humans are interesting people and I believed they shouldn't suffer the same fate like my people did." Lapis said. This causes Tsubasa's hand to form a fist.

_If that is true, then what about Kanade!?_ Tsubasa angrily thought before looking at her friend. She left since she doesn't want to hear any more words.

"But the Sengoku Driver doesn't work on all people," Lapis explained. "Once a person wore it, the belt will be bound to that person for the rest of their life until death."

Lapis brought out his Sengoku Driver and his Silver Lockseed.

Everyone looked at them.

"But how did you build one?" Kanade asked.

"An Overlord has the ability to creating something out of thin air." Lapis said. But he based his Sengoku Driver from Kouta's.

"T-that is impossible! You can't build something out of nothing!" Sakurai protested. This Overlord has defied the laws of science!

"But Overlord has abilities to do things that definite impossible." Lapis replies.

"Are there any signs of Helheim forest going to reach this world?" Genjuro asked.

Lapis look at him, "There aren't any happened yet because I haven't felt the presence of Helheim spreading to this world. The only ways for them to get through worlds are the zipper portals or another Overlord. But the words about the Golden Fruit must be kept silent since I know that humans can become greedy as well." Lapis explained. Genjuro understand what Lapis is talking about since he knows well what will corrupt government officials would do if they learn about Helheim forest or Golden Fruit.

Lapis soon felt Hibiki looking at him and meet her eyes, "Hibiki-chan, what's wrong?"

"This is a lot to take in… but how did you end up in our world?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know because I haven't figured that out it." Lapis said.

"Figure what out?" Kanade asked.

"The truth is that I'm supposed to die long time ago…" Lapis answered. This causes them to become confused at the Overlord.

"What do you mean you 'die' long time ago?" Hibiki asked. This causes Lapis to remain quiet.

"Because I…" But before he can finish, the alarms started going off.

They soon reported at the command center when Tsubasa is already there.

"We have a Noise confirmation!" One of the technicians said.

"Tell 1st Division that we'll handle it!" Genjuro said.

"We have visual. Putting it on screen. Range 200 meters from campus."

"It's so close…" Tsubasa said before running out.

"I'll take them!" She declared.

Hibiki suddenly grab Lapis's hand, "Hibiki-chan?"

"Lapis-kun, we have to go as well!" Hibiki said.

"Wait, you're not ready yet!" Genjuro said, but Hibiki looks back at him.

"My power can help people, right? Only a Symphogear user or a Kamen Rider can fight Noise, right? Then Lapis-kun and I will go as well!" Hibiki declared then looked at Kanade. "I won't let your gift gone to waste."

"Don't worry. I will look out for her." Lapis answered.

"Tachibana…" Kanade let out before they left.

* * *

><p>(Late at the location)<p>

Tsubasa emerged in front of the group of Noise. The Noise spotted her before combined into one giant Noise monster.

Suddenly Tsubasa felt impulse emotion coming from her chest.

_What is this feeling?_ Tsubasa thought before regained her composite soon enough.

"_Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron…_" Tsubasa sings before her began to glowing.

She soon transforming into her armored form and the Noise Monster roared at her.

Tsubasa got out her blade and starts to sing.

(**Play Zettou Ame no Habakiri**)

The Noise monster launched sharp disks as Tsubasa launched herself into the air. Her side blades in her legs opened up and she sliced through the disks.

Tsubasa landed on her feet as she caught the Noise's attention. But it wasn't until vines emerged from out of nowhere and surrounding the Noise.

Kamuro uses his vines to tangle and trap the Noise.

Tsubasa soon made her sword enlarge and using Azure Flash. But she didn't notice Hibiki arrived in her armor and side kicked the Noise.

(**Song end**)

Tsubasa jumped up and slashed the Noise. Kamuro turn and looks at Hibiki.

"Hibiki-chan, what you did is kind of dangerous…" Kamuro said while Tsubasa looks at the burning remains of the Noise.

"I'm sorry but we have to learn how to work together now." Hibiki stated.

Kamuro knows well before he suddenly senses the familiar malicious aura again.

But this time, he knows who is giving it off.

The source stands behind him and Hibiki.

She got out her sword.

"Are you laughing down at us human!?" Tsubasa asked in a malicious tone.

Tsubasa suddenly gives off a black aura as she charged forward with her sword at Hibiki.

"Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro said.

Kamuro stood in front of Hibiki before putting up a force field.

Tsubasa's attack has been deflected and sends her flying backwards.

"Unforgivable…" Tsubasa muttered as she getting herself back up.

Suddenly black aura surrounding Tsubasa and her armor colors turning from white and blue to black and red.

"Oh no…" Kamuro muttered.

"Lapis-kun… what's happening to Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"The feeling I got before…"Kamuro said. "It's coming from her."

Tsubasa's eyes turned pale yellow.

"I will kill you for what you did, Overlord." Tsubasa said.

* * *

><p>(At 2nd Division Headquarters)<p>

"No… what is happening to her?" Genjuro asked.

"Did Tsubasa go into a psycho makeup over?" Sakurai asked, but no one paid any attention to her.

"Tsubasa…" She and others watching the big battle on screen.

"I can't watch this!" Kanade said, she soon left the room and heading to the elevator.

"Kanade, where are you going?!" Genjuro asked.

"I have to stop Tsubasa!" Kanade said.

"But you don't have Gungnir anymore!" Genjuro protested.

Kanade looks back at Genjuro.

"If I don't do it… I won't be able to face Tsubasa." Kanade said.

* * *

><p>Tsubasa continued slashing against Kamuro's force field before she caused it to burst. Kamuro and Hibiki start to run away from Tsubasa's swing.<p>

"Tsubasa-san! We don't want to fight you!" Hibiki said.

Tsubasa looks at Kamuro.

"I will make you fight me, Overlord. Even if it means to kill her to make you." Tsubasa said.

"But why?" Kamuro asked.

"Because you're the reason why Kanade wasn't able to sing anymore!" Tsubasa said angrily. "I won't accept her as Kanade's replacement!"

Her aura becomes darker than before.

"She was trying to protect everyone!" Kamuro defended.

"You have no right to mention it! You don't belong in this world!" Tsubasa said as she attacks Kamuro again.

Kamuro gets out his staff and deflected the attack.

He then summoned more vine and sent them after Tsubasa.

Tsubasa dodges couple of them before her leg got caught by a vine. She soon got tangled and trapped in the vines.

Kamuro move closer and approached Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa! Lapis!" Kamuro turns around and see Kanade coming out the street.

"Kanade-san…" Hibiki whispered.

With Kamuro slight distracted, Tsubasa activated her side blades as she slashed through the vines. Kamuro got struck from behind and sent to the ground.

She was going to strike Kamuro when Kanade got between him and her. Tsubasa almost freezes when her eyes laid on Kanade.

"Kanade, get out of the way..." Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa, enough. This isn't like you at all." Kanade protested. Those paled yellow eyes on her made her feeling sick now.

'_**Kill them. Kill them all.**_' A voice said in Tsubasa's mind.

"Get out of my head!" Tsubasa screamed as her eyes color keep changing from paled yellow and blue at the same time. Tsubasa was holding her head as she struggled with whatever going on inside her head.

"Tsubasa, what is happening to you?" Kanade asked worried.

"There is something possessing her." Kamuro said. Kanade looks shocked at him.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Suddenly Tsubasa's eyes turned back to paled yellow and glares at Kanade.

"Kanade… get out of my way," Tsubasa said in an emotionless tone.

"Look out!" Hibiki pushed Kanade down when Tsubasa unleashed a dark version of Azure Slash and took down half of the street.

"Tsubasa…" Kanade said.

Kamuro got himself back up.

"Hibiki-chan, I need your help." Kamuro said. "I need you to hold Tsubasa off for a while!"

"Huh?" Hibiki looks confused at Lapis.

"I can expel what possessing her out of her body. But I need some time in order to do it." Kamuro explains, before he reversed his transformation and got out his bracelet. He did the same with Kouta when he got possessed by Kougane's locust.

Tsubasa turns and look at Lapis before slowly approaching him.

"Sending in a kid into fighting Tsubasa who is possessed is suicide!" Kanade argued. "Let me do the job!"

"Kanade-san…" Lapis is going to protest but Kanade cut him off.

"I want you to make a Driver for me or… both of us will die here. You believe that humans are worthy saving right?! Then let me show you what we're capable!" Kanade said with a dangerous tone in the last part.

"Are you that willing to make the decision?" Lapis asked. This makes Kanade give a dangerous smile.

"If it to protect my friends, then I will sell my soul to the Overlord for service." Kanade said.

Lapis made his decision and gathered the air around him as he creating another Sengoku Driver. Unlike his Driver, this has no faceplate on it.

Kanade got the blank Sengoku Driver in her hand before placing it on her waist and a yellow belt emerged around her waist. Her indicator showed an armored helmet with a red faceplate surrounded with a white faceguard. It eyepiece had white grills and was rainbow colored.

"You will need to pick a fruit…" Lapis said before summoning one of the vines. But this time, purple fruit bloom out of the vines now.

She could hear Tsubasa is coming closer as Kanade plucks out one fruit and it's transforming into a Lockseed with a Banana symbol on it.

"Hmm… so that how it work?" Kanade asked before she faces Tsubasa. She pushed the Lockseed's button like Lapis did.

"**BANANA!**"

A zipper portal opened above his head and out of it came a giant metallic banana. Everyone, even Hibiki and Tsubasa looks at this.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music started playing was different from Kamuro's. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background. They wait to see what would happen next.

Kanade then cut the Lockseed with the knife-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!**"

The banana then dropped on her shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over her body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of her body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

"**BANANA ARMS!**"

Everyone was surprised as the transformed Kanade walked toward Tsubasa.

"BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!" Hibiki gawked.

"I am Baron!" Kanade declared before her head was covered in the same helmet which decorated his belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then lets out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to her shoulders while the sides folded onto her chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs', lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

In a flash, her hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

"Whoa… I did it," Baron said to herself before looking at Tsubasa. She then saw her lancer in her hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm back…" Baron said.

She looks back at Hibiki.

"Rookie, stay there and watch your friend." Baron said.

"Let's do this, Tsubasa! Just like the old days!" Baron twirls her lancer and getting into a combat stance.

She and Tsubasa began to fight after their weapons clashed with another.

While they're fighting, Lapis focused the power of his bracelet as the stone starts to glow. Lapis's body suddenly drops if it wasn't for Hibiki, who caught him.

"Lapis-kun?" Hibiki asked.

Suddenly she notices a strange blue glow orb coming out of Lapis and flying into Tsubasa's body.

* * *

><p>(Inside Tsubasa's conscious)<p>

Lapis opens his eyes and finding himself in a grayish cloud.

"Where-" Suddenly his eyes spotted an unconscious figure in front of him.

"Tsubasa-san!" Lapis approached her and trying to wake her up.

Tsubasa soon stirs up and her eyes spotted Lapis.

"You!" Tsubasa's eyes turning fierce, angry at him and getting herself up.

"Tsubasa-san, I'm here to get you out of here." Lapis said.

Tsubasa slapped Lapis's hand away from her.

"Why should I trust anything from you?! You're the reason why Kanade can't sing, she can't fight anymore, and she became my partner anymore?!" Tsubasa cried. "If you have done your attack earlier age then this wouldn't have happened in the first place?!"

"Is that what fighting meaning to you?" Lapis asked quietly.

"I will be the emotionless sword that cuts everything in my path!" Tsubasa protested.

"You can't become strong by cutting off your own emotions!" Lapis said. This causes Tsubasa to freeze.

* * *

><p>Hibiki was holding onto Lapis and she continued to watch Baron doing her best to hold off against possessing Tsubasa.<p>

"Kanade-san…" Hibiki muttered.

She was holding her own, but instead of attacking, she just counter or dodged Tsubasa's attacks.

It wasn't until Tsubasa struck Baron in the shoulder and causing the rider to fall to the ground.

"I won't give up…" Baron said as she gets herself back up.

"Lapis… you better get her back!" Baron shouted.

* * *

><p>"Right now, Kanade is outside fighting to make sure you okay!" Lapis said. "She wants her best friend back safe and sound."<p>

"Why should I believe anything coming from you?" Tsubasa cried.

"What is the point of looking in the past when you can see what's in front of you?!" Lapis said, causing Tsubasa to begin to flinched. "Strength doesn't coming from only fighting!"

"I don't like fighting and wished for a world where there is no bloodshed. I wished that I can keep running from conflicts after what happened to the people I know…" Lapis said. "But I forget what it means to protect others…"

"But true strength come from protecting others that what Kanade seeing as her strength!" Lapis said. "Even if it looks like you're falling into despair, there is someone always there to pick up you and keep moving forward. That is what means to fight to protect others means!"

Kouta showing his resolved and giving him back his resolve to fight.

Suddenly Tsubasa thinks back to her actions with other especially Kanade. She has been cold to everyone, even Kanade.

_All this time… what have I been doing?_ Tsubasa thought.

"The reason why I couldn't use my power like that time because I lose much of my power when I reawaken in this world and I don't know my way around this world... I'm not worthy of you forgive me for being weak and I won't make any excuses for doing anything early. But I promised that I will look out for you and your friends not matter that is what a real Kamen Rider supposed to do." Lapis said.

Tsubasa looks at him. She never thought the reason for his action is that he was lost in a world which he doesn't belong in.

"Lapis…" Tsubasa said in a soft tone.

Suddenly a bright light hits the place.

* * *

><p>Before Baron was struck by the blade, Tsubasa stops immediately as she screams in pain.<p>

"AAAHHH…!" Tsubasa screamed.

"What is going on?" Hibiki asked. Baron looks confused as well at the event before her presence.

It wasn't until the black aura around Tsubasa has disappeared and her armor returning into her original colors.

Tsubasa was about to fall if Baron hadn't caught her.

"Who are you…?" Tsubasa asked.

Baron closed her Lockseed and reversed back to her original form.

"Yo! It's nice to see you finally awake, cry-baby Tsubasa!" Kanade teases said. Tsubasa's eyes were widened as dinner plates and she couldn't find the right words.

"K-Kanade…"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Why the hell are you wearing a banana?!" Tsubasa asked.

Of all things, Kanade expected she would ask.

This isn't one of them.

"Well, I have no choice beside you, look quite bloodthirsty in that creepy form and knocking half of the street with a slash!" Kanade said, pointed her finger to the street.

Tsubasa looks at the damaged she causes and looks horrified.

"I'm so sorry… Kanade, I can't believe that I let my emotions been taken advantage of…" Tsubasa said. This causes Kanade to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kanade asked. But Tsubasa remained quiet.

Suddenly they hear a groan and they turn to see Lapis waking up.

"Lapis-kun, are you okay?" Hibiki asked.

"I will be fine…" Lapis muttered.

Tsubasa soon got herself up and approaching them, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, Hibiki Tachibana and Lapis Shamubishe."

"It's alright…" Hibiki said.

Lapis nodded.

"You see, Tsubasa. You aren't alone anymore." Kanade said.

* * *

><p>(Later at Headquarters)<p>

After the four return back to Headquarter, Genjuro helped to comfort Tsubasa but scolded anyways.

"Tsubasa, what happened made you out of control in the first place?" Genjuro asked.

"I don't know it myself… but it happened yesterday after Tachibana and Shamubishe left," Tsubasa explained as she recalls the event.

(**Flashback**)

_After Tsubasa got out of the shower, she was about to change her clothes when she felt something on her shoulder._

_She looks and saw a black locust on her shoulder._

_Before Tsubasa could get rid of it, the locust bites her and causing Tsubasa to flinch in pain._

"_What the hell?!" Tsubasa thought as her shoulder, feeling pain like something trying to get inside her body._

_But it wasn't until she hears a mysterious voice._

"_Don't you want to make him suffer? The same suffering that he cause when your partner couldn't sing anymore?" the mystery voice asked._

_Tsubasa turns around and see a shadow figure. But she can't make out the figure's appearance since she become weaker._

"_Who…?" Tsubasa tried to question before she fall unconscious on her bed._

(**Present**)

"Wait a minute! You got ambushed while you changed your clothes?!" Hibiki asked. This cause Tsubasa's face turns tomato red and caused her to stutter.

"I know how it sounds… but I don't remember what happened afterward. Except that I get this urge of trying to kill him…" Tsubasa said, looking at Lapis.

"But how did someone get into our base without being seen?" Genjuro asked.

"Wait! A locust? I remembered there was a really big one that Lapis fought before!" Kanade said. They soon turn to look at Lapis for answers.

"There is only one person who could get away with that and he must be here as well…" The Overlord said.

"Who are you talking about?" Genjuro asked.

"Do you remember the great error caused my people to kill each other?" Lapis asked, they nodded, "Our scientists attempted to recreate their own Golden Fruit and result, creating an artificial being known as Kougane."

"Wait, are you saying that-!"

"Kougane is the one who influenced others to fight each other before I stop him by sealing myself and Kougane away at the same time. There is no doubt that Kougane is here in this world and he attempted to regain his lost power. He possible has a Sengoku Driver as well."

"What will happen if he did it?" Kanade asked, fearing that she knows the answer.

"He will do the same thing that he did to my people by starting genocide on human population." Lapis said.

"Genocide… And an evil Kamen Rider," Genjuro thought about it. "He can use these locusts to do his bidding?"

Lapis nodded, "But don't worry… I will be the one to fight him."

This causes them to look shocked.

"But why?" Kanade asked.

"Because the one who helped me sealing Kougane away was the Queen, I know it's a risk, but I didn't want to see the massacred continue anymore and I promised her that I will stop Kougane with everything I got." Lapis said.

"Is the Queen important to you?" Hibiki asked.

"She happens to be my childhood friend," Lapis answered.

Kanade looks at Lapis.

"Thank you for helping us to save Tsubasa," Kanade said.

"You welcome." Lapis said.

"And you help bring her back to her senses." Genjuro added. "I was starting to think that she might be stuck like this."

"It would be even worse, if she will end up become a creepy psychopath out for blood..." Kanade said.

"Kanade!" Tsubasa protested.

"But a deal is a deal. I will help you with whatever you need, especially fighting against Kougane because I won't forgive that bastard for what he did to Tsubasa." Kanade said.

"Kanade, what did you do?" Tsubasa asked.

"I agree to sell my soul to the Overlord in service to have the power to fight again." Kanade said, showing her Sengoku Driver and Banana Lockseed.

"You did what?!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Genjuro looks at Lapis.

"Kanade is that determine to make the bargain with me when she saw Tsubasa got herself in danger." Lapis explains. Tsubasa looks at Lapis again.

"We will help you in exchange. I want to apologize again." Tsubasa said.

"What is done is done." Lapis said.

"I agree." Kanade said. Tsubasa and Hibiki were soon called down to have their Symphogear checked but Kanade followed them. Sakurai then looked at Lapis.

"So you are serious about working with and protecting them?" Lapis nodded. "So are you trying to woo them as well?"

Lapis looks confused for a moment.

"Woo? Well, we're just friends." Lapis answered.

"But do you think them more than that?" Sakurai asked.

"Not actually, with people you know are gone… it's still a little hard to accept it." The Overlord answered. But Lapis feel a little uncomfortable talking about that subject. Since he is an Overlord and he is around centuries older than his appearance.

Genjuro sighed in relief at Lapis's response despite Sakurai's question is a joke. But he could tell Lapis still trying to fit in among the human after being sealed away for who knows how long. Especially not being able to see people you cared again.

* * *

><p>(Few days later)<p>

It's Saturday, Lapis is playing with his soccer ball in the park.

Besides training to regain much of his Overlord power, Lapis is different from most Overlords. He knew when it comes to looking for fun.

He has been practicing after seeing people on television playing soccer. Like Kouta's world, there are people with passion for soccer in this world.

"Yosha…" Lapis soon kick the ball up to his knees as his attention focus on the goal in front of him.

Lapis soon kick the ball in mid-air before slamming his feet to the ball.

The ball went soaring to the sky.

Lapis is expecting the ball hits the goal.

However, he missed the goal.

*SMACK*

But his ball hit something else.

"WHAT THE HELL…!" a female voice cried out.

Or someone.

Lapis looks around for his ball, but it wasn't until he saw someone collapsed on the ground. It was a girl with long white hair, wearing a maroon dress. He saw the soccer ball lying next to her.

"Are you alright?" Lapis asked.

The girl got up and she has shown a big bruise on her forehead.

"What is the big idea, you stupid jerk?!" The white haired girl demands.

"I'm sorry…" Lapis said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, buster!" The white girl growls at him.

Lapis isn't sure why. But he thinks that he might end up damaging this girl's head. Maybe he should ask Boss Lady for advice.

**To be continued…**

**NEXT TIME ON Kamen Rider Kamuro: The song of New Stage!**

"It has been a long time…Shamubishe."

"Lapis!"

"**DARKNESS ARMS! OGON NO KIJITSU!**"

Kougane soon transforms into Jam.

"**FAIZ ARMS! MR. JUSTIFAIZ!**"

Kamuro wears Faiz Arm and going into his stance.

"I will protect them!" Kamuro said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of this chapter? The part about Lapis being the Queen's childhood friend is not canon part, I'm thinking of filling in some gaps about Lapis's past since we have seen other Overlords with their past, but what about Lapis? Since I'm thinking his relationship with other Overlords are similar to Kouta and other Riders. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	4. The Trip to Helheim! Jam's return!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage<p>

Ch4: The Trip to Helheim! Jam's return!

(Before the soccer ball hits…)

"Stupid. Stupid." Chris mutters to herself.

Chris Yukine has wished that she never came out here to blow off some steam after the training with the new ally of her mistress.

"_Do you really think that you can beat an Overlord with power like that?_" the new ally asked in a mocking tone as Chris doesn't like to be look down.

She left the house to calm herself and make her mistress won't see her like this.

_I will make them see that I can take down the Overlord! Then Fine will finally praise me! _Chris thought.

She would have saved herself a lot of trouble from the world of pain if she sees it coming.

But life has to be so crude to her on this day.

Why didn't she saw the ball coming?

*SMACK*

"WHAT THE HELL…!" Chris cried.

Chris collapse after the ball smacks her in the head.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX<strong>)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

><p>The one who is responsible for her injury arrive and saw her lying on the ground.<p>

"Are you alright?" Lapis asked with worry.

Chris got up from the ground and glares at the boy in front of her.

"What is the big idea, you stupid jerk?!" Chris demands.

"I'm sorry…" Lapis said.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, buster!" Chris growls at him.

Before she could dish out the same pain on him, Chris stops when she felt her head is hurting and she has to holding her head.

"Rrrgh…" Chris mutters in pain. If her mistress finds out about that she couldn't avoid something like a soccer ball, she won't think she is useful anymore

"That looks pretty bad." Lapis said.

"You think? What is it to you?" Chris asked, looking wary.

"Well, let me help you." Lapis said.

Chris turns away from Lapis and tries to walk away from him.

_Are all human girls like this?_ Lapis thought.

"I don't need your fucking help, teme!" Chris exclaimed. She is trying to act confident before her head starts to hurt again.

Before she could leave this stupid boy with his soccer ball, she was lifted up in the air and let out a squeak.

"Teme! Wh-What the hell are you doing?!" Chris exclaimed in embarrassment. What is this boy doing to her?

"You aren't in a condition to walk with that injury. You might have an accident if you don't realize it." The Overlord explains. However, Lapis isn't aware that Chris's face is red due to being bride carried by the opposite gender.

Lapis starts to move now.

"Where are you taking me?!" Chris asked.

"I know someone who could look at that injury." Lapis said.

Chris tries to refuses this idiot's offer and trying to get out of his arms, but this boy seems to be stubborn about not leaving her alone.

"FINE! But you better not let anyone see us like this!" Chris said. If anyone sees her like this, she will be never forgiven this boy for ruining her!

"Are you having a fever?" Lapis asked, looking confused at her.

But Chris looks away from Lapis' stares.

Lapis isn't sure what she meant before they leave, the Overlord teleports his soccer ball back to his apartment without her noticing it.

He soon starts moving as he carried Chris to the store known as Flower.

* * *

><p>(Flower)<p>

"Lapis, I never expect you to come back so soon. And who is this girl with you?" Boss Lady asked. She doesn't seem to be surprised that Lapis carries Chris in a bridal fashion.

"Sorry, Boss Lady. But can you look at her injury?" Lapis asked.

"But can you let me down first?" Chris asked.

Lapis lets her down on the ground as Chris walks on her own.

The Boss Lady approaches Chris and looks at her bruise.

"It's nothing serious, young lady. Lapis, can you get this girl an icepack?" Boss Lady asked.

Lapis nodded as he went to the back counter.

It wasn't long until Lapis returns with a bag of ice in hand.

"Here." Chris took it and put the icepack against her bruise forehead. It definitely lessens the pain brought to her from the ball.

"Thanks…" Chris mutters. It wasn't long until they hear a growl coming from her stomach.

This causes Chris's face to turn red again.

"Aaah…" Chris stutters.

"... You might be hungry, why don't I make something for you?" Boss Lady asked.

"Umm… you don't have to do that! I'm okay!" Chris said, flustered.

Lapis looks at Chris.

"You should try some of Boss Lady's cooking." Lapis said.

Chris looks a little nervous before she spots Hibiki and Kanade out the window.

_Shit! I can't let the enemies to see me!_ Chris thought before she got herself up from the chair.

"I'm sorry… but I have to go somewhere," Chris said as she left the door.

"What a strange girl…" Boss Lady said. Lapis nodded.

Lapis isn't sure why, but he could swore to see the girl had a different look on her face, something about that look felt familiar.

It wasn't long until Kanade and Hibiki coming through the door.

"Hey Lapis." Kanade said.

Hibiki, on the other hand, looks a little exhausted to greet them. Genjuro decides to train her in order to help her become a better fighter and unlocking her arm gear.

"Hi girls," Lapis said.

"Do you want the usual, Hibiki-chan?" Boss Lady asked.

"Yes ma'am," Hibiki said before resting on the table.

"I want some as well." Kanade requested. The Boss Lady nodded before she and Lapis heads back into the kitchen.

In a few minute later, Lapis brought out the plates for both girls.

"Here you go." Lapis said before placing them on their table.

The girls soon enjoy their meals.

"So how is Tsubasa-san doing?" Lapis asked.

"She still trying to recover from the possessing incident, but she isn't the same crybaby I know back then." Kanade said.

"So what do you do now?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, actually loads of things, I'm her assistant manager meaning I help Ogawa with Tsubasa's schedule, sometime I work as a stage hand or technician, and I help clean her room." Kanade explains.

Hibiki and Lapis looks surprised, "Really?"

"Would you rather prefer a boy to clean her room?" Kanade asked.

They shake their heads.

Lapis suddenly remembers something.

"Kanade, there is something important that I want to talk with you alone later." Lapis said. Kanade looks surprise at him before she nodded.

* * *

><p>After the meal, Hibiki left because she wants to make up lost time with Miku. Lapis and Kanade have gone off to somewhere isolated without a lot of people around.<p>

Kanade is curious about what Lapis want to talk with her.

"So what do you want to talk with me about?" Kanade asked.

Lapis looks at her.

"Kanade, I know you're still new to the power I gave to you. But I think it's a good time to show you the Helheim forest." Lapis said.

Kanade looks at Lapis.

"Why so sudden?" Kanade asked.

"As an Overlord, I can push back the presence of Helheim from spreading into this world and possibly prevent the forest to enter. However, I afraid that someday I won't be around to prevent Helheim from spreading and the job will end falling into the human. I want you to understand what would really happen if Helheim invade this world in the future." Lapis explains.

"I see… I always did wonder what this forest would look like. But why only me?" Kanade asked.

"The Sengoku Driver protects you from the possible effects of Helheim Forest and I know you want to become strong enough to be there to help your friends." Lapis explains.

Kanade suddenly began to understand Lapis's logic. It's true that she isn't at the same level as Lapis after she accepts her new power as Baron and she still want to know more about her power.

"So how do we get into the forest?" Kanade asked.

"Allow me." Lapis said.

Lapis's right hand starts to glow soon.

A silver zipper appeared in the air in front of them and pulled itself down to reveal an almost misty, alien forest.

"Whoa…" Kanade looks at the sight of the portal.

Lapis soon walk into the portal with Kanade followed him from behind.

* * *

><p>(Helheim Forest)<p>

"Is this… the Helheim Forest?" Kanade asked.

"Yes and also my world." Lapis said.

Kanade isn't sure why, but she felt like she isn't in her own world anymore. But this forest feels so _unnatural_. There were grasses and tall trees growing, there also weird plants growing together. The unnaturalness of this place was reinforced with the perpetual mist on the air and everything has their color inverted. When she enters the forest, her battle instinct tries to tell her to get out of here.

"I never thought this forest would be so creepy looking…" Kanade said.

Kanade then notices fruits growing from the vines that surrounded a tree. They look like the one that grown on Lapis's vines.

There was something about the fruits that told her to pick one of them and eat it. Something about the fruit will grant her wish after she tasted one. But her battle instinct trying to force back and yelling _STAY AWAY FROM THEM!_

But Kanade couldn't resist the flora.

"Maybe I should have one bite…" Kanade said, approaches one on the tree.

"Kanade! Snap out of it!" Lapis yelled as soon as he noticed she was staring at the Helheim Fruit and was making her way to one.

"Ah!" Kanade snapped out of her stupor when she hears Lapis's voice. She turned to him with a confused look on her face. "L-Lapis…? What just happened to me now?"

"These Helheim Fruits will tempt you to eat them and you will end up turn into an Inves. You need to put on your Sengoku Driver to prevent the influences." Lapis said. Kanade quickly strapped on her Driver to her waist and immediately felt the compulsion was quickly receding.

"This is why you didn't ask Hibiki or Tsubasa to come along… even if I didn't put my Driver on, I will be compelled to eat one of them." Kanade said.

"But remember the Sengoku Driver allows these fruits to become Lockseeds as well." Lapis added.

The red haired teen soon carefully looks around the fruit and decides to pick two fruits with her hands. Kanade watches them transmuted in her hands with bright, colorful lights. Kanade looks amazed at the Helheim Fruits changes into more familiar lock-shaped items. The first one becomes a Lockseed bearing the image of a sunflower seed with the symbol L.S.-00 in black while the second fruit changed into a Lockseed that bore the image of a mango with the symbol L.S.-11.

Kanade then thought of something before looking at Lapis.

"Don't you need to wear your Sengoku Driver as well?" Kanade asked.

Lapis shakes his head.

"I don't need to." Lapis said. "As an Overlord, I'm not bothered by the influence of Helheim Fruits."

Thought Lapis is trying to sense any presences of Overlord or Inves in the forest. They can still relax for a while, but Lapis doesn't want to stay here too long.

"Hmm… okay." Kanade said as she puts the Lockseeds in her pockets.

She soon picks up another pair of fruits, but these fruits' skins are darkest among the tree she finds.

Kanade watched as they changed into Lockseeds. One bears the image of a rose with L.V.-02 and the other bore the image of a watermelon with the code L.S.-10 written on the front.

"I see you found a Lockseed Vehicle." Lapis notices the Rose Lockseed in her hand.

Kanade looks at Lapis.

"You mean it can change into a motorcycle like yours?" Kanade asked. Lapis nodded.

"It also allows you to get in and out of Helheim Forest." Lapis explains. This makes Kanade grin.

"Nice. I can't wait to test it out lately." Kanade commented as she pocketed the Lockseeds. From what she could tell, the Lockseeds with higher numbers like mango and watermelon seem to be strong.

_What weapons would they have?_ Kanade thought.

"Do you want to stay here?" Lapis asked. Kanade shakes her head.

"No, but I want to see more of this place." Kanade replies as they left the area to explore and gathered more Lockseeds.

* * *

><p>Lapis and Kanade continue exploring another section of the forest.<p>

"I never thought this can be used as supplement pill." Kanade said as she looks at the sunflower Lockseed in her Driver.

"Well, it something that can restore your energy." Lapis answered.

After using up the sunflower Lockseed, Kanade tossed it to the ground as she and Lapis continues exploring the forest of Inves.

Lapis and Kanade collect a lot of Helheim Fruits before they transform into Lockseeds. So far, they get some Lockseeds that Lapis is familiar, like Kiwi, Strawberry, Pineapple, Melon, Pinecone, Kurumi, and Durian. But there are some new Lockseeds that Lapis never saw before when Kanade shows Pumpkin, Pear, Dragonfruit and Tomato.

"This is really weird… I never would guess tomato is actually a fruit." Kanade said as she stares at the tomato Lockseed with a suspicious look. "Shouldn't it be a vegetable?"

Kanade soon put the Lockseeds and wonder what she should bring back for others.

Lapis suddenly stops walk and look around. Kanade notices this immediately.

"Kanade stop." Lapis said.

"What's wrong?" Kanade asked.

"We aren't alone here." Lapis said.

It wasn't long until Kanade hears bestial cries from behind the trees. She and Lapis saw creatures Kanade has never seen before.

The creatures' posture was hunchbacked with bulbous back and thick claws. Its body was mostly colored grayish white with blue, red, or green highlights on their torso, upper arms and legs. Their heads are round and face that depicted different expressions for each color.

"Inves. They're attracts to the smell of Lockseeds." Lapis said as he attached his Driver on his waist.

"Is it okay for us to fight them?" Kanade asked. The Overlord nodded.

They got out their Lockseeds in their hands.

"**BANANA!**"

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis and Kanade said at the same time.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOYIA!**"

"**COME ON!**"

Instead of a crack opening, yellow and silver energies gathered above their heads as they form Banana Arms and Silver Arms Parts. They then landed squarely on Kanade's and Lapis's shoulder as the energy wave rippled around their bodies as Pre-Arms suits forms.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!**"

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Their metallic fruits assemble their armors as they transformed into Kamuro and Baron. They look at each other before they charge at the Elementary Inves.

The Elementary Inves all roared challengingly at the Riders and charged at them. Baron quickly intercepted them by stabbing each Inves with her lance. The Elementary Inves land some hits on her, but she shook off the damage and going into battle position.

Kamuro dodged a hit before he struck the Inves a few times with his staff before they sprouted their wings before flying.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

Kamuro summonsed energy like apples around his staff and pointed them at the flying Inves. They flew and some hit the Inves in their body parts. This causes some of them to explode before more of the Inves coming in their places.

Baron watches Kamuro using his belt before looking down at her Driver.

"I see…" Baron said before she activates her cutting-knife.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Baron brought her spear back which began to glow with energy before she thrust forward with it. From the tip, a spear of yellow power shaped in the form of a banana's tip extended forward. The attack struck the Elementary Inves in the back, piercing straight through the digging into the bark of the Lockseed tree. She soon did the same with the other Elementary Inves before slashed them and explosions are around them.

"Hmm… so this is my power," Baron said.

"You are okay?" Kamuro asked.

"These guys… they're stronger than Noises." Baron admits.

Before they could relax with relief, they saw another group of Inves approached them. Unlikely the Elementary Inves, these three Inves possessed the mixture of human and animal features. One of them resemble the shaped of humanoid bat with two curved horns on each side of the head and its skin color is black with red highlights all over. Another one resembles a humanoid boar with two big tusks like horn under its jaw and its skin color is gray with dark greenish fur over it. The last Inves shaped like a eastern dragon with dark blue skin and green-gold armor.

They were Komori, Boar, and Seiryu Inves.

"Be careful, Kanade. These are trouble than Elementary Inves." Kamuro said.

Baron glances at the Inves before she nodded, "It looks like I might have a chance to practice with my new arsenal of Lockseeds." She then took out the new Mango Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**MANGO!**"

Red energies coalesced above Baron and formed the Mango Arms Armor Part. Baron then locked the new Lockseed on the Driver and sliced it open with the Cutting Knife switch.

"**COME ON!**"

Her standby music was playing and her Banana Arms disappeared before the mango landed on her head.

"**MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**"

The Mango Arms split open, the outside skin folding onto the back and looking like a cape or cloak of some sort. The rest of the Arms came down onto Baron's head. The shoulder pieces folded down, proving to be flat and crimson with yellow cube productions split into the squares mangos were usually cut into for serving. The chestplate also folded being red and imitating a male pectorals with a yellow cubed abdomen. Her helmet was revealed, the new attachment being red with yellow horns that curved downward, cubed like served mango. Her visor had turned a deeper shade of yellow, but appeared to be cubed like served mango. A flash and in her hand appeared a mace with a top styled after cubed mango assembled in the head of the hammer with jagged edges, otherwise known as the Mango Punisher.

Baron looks at her new Arms and weapon before she nodded to herself, "I will take on the dragon since it looks tough. Let's go, Lapis!"

Kamuro nodded.

The Inves took charge first as Komori Inves take dive at Kamuro and Baron. Kamuro step forward and bind Komori Inves with the vines before tossing it to a nearby tree. The Boar Inves charges at Kamuro with its claws, but Kamuro blocks the attacks before he swings his staff at the Inves's stomach.

Baron drags her weapon towards the Seiryu and waved her mace and smashed it against the Seiryu's tough armor and sent the Inves to Kamuro. Kamuro summons silver orbs and hits the Seiryu Inves and Boar Inves at the same time.

This sent them tumbling down to the Komori Inves's side. Baron and Kamuro took down any remains of Elementary Inves attempt to get in their ways.

"Time to finish this." Kamuro said. Baron nodded.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**"

Baron started twirling her mace as the energy mango dices surrounding the Mango Punisher's spiked end, charging it up with energy mango. As she swung the mace rapidly, it left a trail in the form of mango dices. As she kept swinging the mace, his speed increases and is still increasing, making it looks like a mango themed twister.

"**SOIYA! SILVER SQUASH!**"

Kamuro spins his staff around and silver energy like orbs gather around as he goes into his battle stance. He then thrust his staff forward and moves the silver orbs at the Inves.

The Inves were hits by the silver orbs and envelope them in a silver sphere. Baron the shots the energy mango from her mace to the Inves, entraps them before causing them to explode at the same time and result an explosion.

"Kanade, look out!" Kamuro shout as an Elementary Inves try to sneak up from Baron's behind and about to attack. But Baron smacks the Elementary Inves with her fist and sent the Inves flying afar from them before blowing up.

"I'm fine. This hammer is quite awesome but it still too heavy…" Baron said before dropping the hammer on the ground.

"When the Inves are in the Helheim forest, they're stronger." Lapis said as he closed the Lockseed and return to his original form. "Let's go. There is a place I want to show you."

Baron did the same as she reversed her transformation and followed her friend.

* * *

><p>Lapis and Kanade stood on a cliff and the woman's eyes widened at the shocking sight before her. Despite being wrapped up in the vines that bore the Lockseed fruits, they are without a doubt, the remains of buildings.<p>

"Is this…" Kanade going to ask but Lapis nodded.

"Welcome to the remains of my home world." Lapis said. "Or what is left of the city that once belongs to my people before Helheim took over."

"This is your world…" Kanade mutters quietly.

_Is this what our world going to look like if Helheim invaded? _Kanade thought.

Kanade soon follows Lapis from behind as they enter the ruin city of Femushinmu. She can't believe that Lapis's people used to live here and no one seems to live here for a long time.

"Lapis, how long was it when you sealed yourself away?" Kanade asked, can't help feeling curious.

"I don't know how long… years or centuries before my people were almost wiped out." Lapis said.

As Lapis continues moving in his former city, he can't help remember the old days.

(**Flashback**)

_Shamubishe looks around as he saw many people either happy or working until he hears a familiar voice._

"_Shamubishe!" a voice called out to him._

_He turns around and seeing his childhood friend running up to him._

"_It's good to see you, your highness!" Shamubishe said._

"_Shamubishe, how many times I told you that you can call me by my real name, we're friends!" The future Queen, the princess of Femushinmu said with a pout._

"_Sorry, I was almost getting caught up with something." Shamubishe said._

"_It's okay," the Princess said. "Let's go and play!"_

_The two friends soon race together across the city._

(**Present**)

Suddenly Lapis notices Kanade looks at him.

"Kanade, what is wrong?" Lapis asked.

"Lapis, I know what is like when losing people you cared..." Kanade said. She could tell Lapis is the same when she saw him sneak a glance at the buildings.

"Kanade… tell me, but how did you get involved in fighting Noise?" Lapis asked.

"My family was at an excavation site before the Noises kill them and I was the sole survivor…" Kanade said. It wasn't until Genjuro and others find her on her own.

(**Flashback**)

"_Let me go, damn it!" Kanade demanded as she fighting her restraint jacket. "Let me out!"_

"_Is this the girl from the report?" Genjuro asked._

"_Kanade Amou, fourteen years old, she is the sole survivor of the Noise attack on the Relic excavation on Mt. Minakami in Nagano." A man explained as Tsubasa took cover behind her uncle out of fear of Kanade. "It was a holiday, so they probably brought their families to the excavation site, where they were subsequently attacked." He finished._

"_You fight the Noise, right?" Kanade asked. "Then give me weapons! Give me the power to destroy them!"_

_She loses her parents and little sister. She has nothing else to lose._

_Genjuro stared at her._

"_It must be painful, but can you share what you remember from the Noise attack?" Genjuro asked as he knelt down to Kanade's eye level. "We will avenge your family." He assured._

"_Don't talk nonsense, old man! Only I can avenge my family!" Kanade answered with anger. "Let me kill the Noise!"_

_Genjuro's face remained blanked._

"_Even if… you damn yourself to Hell?" He asked._

_Kanade's angry face did not change one bit._

"_If I can kill them all, I'll gladly go to Hell!" She didn't care much about anything at this point. The only thing mattered was revenge._

_Tsubasa was a little more intimidated by her, but Genjuro patted Kanade's head before hugging her._

_Kanade was taken back a little bit, but she only thought of that as a yes._

(**Present**)

"I'm sorry about your loss." Lapis said.

"Yeah, not one of my finest moments." Kanade sighed. "Looking back on it, all I could think about was revenge and avenging my family. I went so far to do it too. Some would've even called me crazy back then."

"I see… but you didn't have to tell me if you don't want it." Lapis said.

"It's okay… but I think it's fair to tell you a bit about myself," Kanade assured. "Though I'm kind of surprised you didn't react badly than I would imagine."

"It's okay. I've seen someone who determines to go through battles before. Demushu… he is the most brutal warrior among my people and seeking battles to become the strongest." Lapis said.

"Wow… he must be really a heathead guy," Kanade said amusing.

Before the Helheim infested, Lapis has several rough encounters with Demushu when the red Overlord challenges someone to a fight.

"I brought you here to see what Helheim is going to do in your world, Kanade. I want to know if you still want to continue to fight or do you wish to go back to your normal life, then forget about all of this." Lapis said. He wants to see if Kanade wants to go back or face this.

They stare at each other as their eyes meet.

"You already know my answer, Lapis. I won't go back on you after you saved my life if it means damned the world into a hellish future." Kanade said in a sheer determine. Plus, Lapis shows her Helheim and possible future destruction of her world, then it means he trusts her and she won't break his trust.

"Alright, Kanade." Lapis said with a smile. "We should head back to the real world now. I know you need some time to adjust to what you saw."

"So how does the bike work?" Kanade asked, taking out the Rose Lockseed Vehicle.

"We need to reach a certain speed." Lapis explains.

Lapis unlocks his Lockseed vehicle and threw it as it unfolded and grew into a motorcycle. Kanade did the same with the Rose Lockseed and got a motorcycle with the rose theme on it. Lapis and Kanade rode on their bikes at high speed. It wasn't long until two cracks appear before them as cherry blossom petals surrounded the vehicles as they enter the portals and leave the dead world alone and undisturbed.

It wasn't until someone emerged out of the trees and watches them, revealing her appearance. A girl with blonde hair in white clothes with brown boots emerged.

"_Lapis… I'm sorry for everything._" The girl said, sadly.

But what is strange about this girl are her red eye and green eye.

It wasn't long until the girl vanished once again.

Who is she?

* * *

><p>(Unknown location)<p>

A black locust flies into the window and lands on a figure's hand.

"That is where he going," the middle aged man said.

"Are you going to meet him?" a female voice asked. The man didn't turns around to face her.

"Though I only had regained my physical form after countless consume of Noises, there is only one person who will try to stop me…Shamubishe." The man said.

It's also a stroke of luck for him to meet someone with a similar goal.

"Do you want me to send Yukine to assist you?" the female voice asked.

"I will handle him and his new ally by myself," the man said.

The man walks away as he turns into thin air. There is a shadow appearance of a woman with long hair who shown a grin.

"It looks like things are going to be interesting around here," the woman said.

* * *

><p>(Real world)<p>

Lapis and Kanade return to the front of Lapis's apartment. Before they could relax, they suddenly hear screaming from out of nowhere.

"It sounds like trouble." Kanade said. Lapis nodded.

They rode down to town and saw a swarm of black locusts chasing people off.

"Do you think it Kougane?" Kanade asked. Lapis only stares at the black locusts.

"There is no doubt about it." Lapis said.

After the swarms vanished, Lapis saw someone who he never wishes to see again.

It was a middle aged man with fine black hair and wearing black clothes.

"It has been a long time…Shamubishe." The man said.

"Kougane..." Lapis said with caution. Kanade's eyes widen.

_So he is Kougane?_ Kanade thought.

"You're supposed to be destroyed." Lapis said. "Why are you still alive?"

Kougane looks at Lapis, "I never forget you're the one who causes my downfall. I've been in this world long enough to regain my power."

Suddenly there is a Sengoku Driver appearing around his waist and Kougane took out a Lockseed with black apple on it.

"Henshin!" Kougane said.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**DARKNESS ARM! OGON NO KIJITSU!**"

Suddenly a black-pink apple falls upon his shoulder and shadow surrounding his body. His bodysuit is white and black with his armor looks similar to Kamuro's but mainly black and pink. His helmet design has black flames at the front with a pink looking craving to generate a 'face' on the helmet. This is Kamen Rider Jam Darkness Arm.

This causes Lapis and Kanade to look surprised. Lapis thought Kougane is going to transform into Mars, but this transformation is unexpected. There is a sinister glowing aura surrounds Jams.

"Surprised?" Jam asked.

"What in the world is this ominous aura…?" Kanade asked.

"Kanade, stay here." Lapis said before Jam charge forward at them.

"Lapis!"

Lapis got out his Silver Lockseed in his hand.

"**SILVER!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis shout.

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!**"

Lapis transform into Kamuro before his staff clashing with Jam's Daidaimaru.

"Is this all you got? The seal must weaken your power, Kamuro…" Jam said.

They predict each other's moves and blocking them at the same time. It wasn't until Jam has forced Kamuro back with a punch in the stomach.

This cause Kamuro sent flying backwards and hits the wall.

_Is this how strong he got after being in this world?_ Kamuro thought.

"Is this all you got, Shamubishe?" Jam asked. "Who would think this is the reason you lose to Rosyuo?"

Kamuro was about to use his vines when he got tackled by a Grasshopper Kajin from the rear. This causes them to roll on the ground and Kamuro's staff is out of his reach.

Jam looks down at him.

"The only reason you win that day because of Gaim. You can't win without Kouta Kazuraba. Now you will be forever alone in this world…" Jam said.

Jam is about to use his cutting knife if he didn't sense something behind him.

"**BANANA SQUASH!**"

Jam and Grasshopper Kajin jumps out of the way as a yellow energy spear came in their direction. Jam turns around and seeing Baron with her spear.

"Kanade…" Kamuro said as he got himself up from the ground.

"So you are the new Baron…" Jam said.

Baron looks at Jam.

"Two against one is an unfair advantage, so I decide we should even the odd as well." Baron said, points her lance at him.

"You're interesting," Jam said before the Grasshopper Kajin got itself back from the ground.

Kamuro and Baron charge at Jam and the Grasshopper Kajin. Kamuro kicks the Grasshopper Kajin back then he and Baron swing their weapons at Jam.

At the last minute, Jam sends out a dark wave from his body and this force them back to the ground. This causes Jam let out a laughed.

"Hmph, you don't know how strong I am in this form. I can even do this." Jam said as he summons purple energy like blades around him.

"What?!" Baron looks alarmed at those blades.

It wasn't until Jam sent them at the Riders.

Kamuro step in front of Baron before conjuring up a force field to protect them from the blades.

"That Tsubasa's move!" Baron said. This causes Jam to laugh.

"How did you like it? I'm still impressed that you still can counter my possession move…" Jam said. Kamuro looks at Jam.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Tsubasa-san." Kamuro said before getting out his Heisi Rider Lockseed.

"**FAIZ!**"

Kamuro replaces his Silver Lockseed with it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly a zipper portal opens above Kamuro and let's out another Rider helmet. The helmet consisted of a silver mouth guard and was mainly black with large yellow eyes and a pair of antennae which split the eyes to make it look like a phi symbol on the face.

Kamuro soon cut his Lockseed.

"**SOYIA!**"

The Rider helmet attached to Kamuro's shoulders and form new armor as the eyes split apart and folded onto Kamuro's shoulders armor as the top parts folded onto the Rider's back and the front folded into the form the Chestplate. Kamuro has silver metal chest armor with a single red line painted over it and his helmet match the Rider helmet. This is Kamuro Faiz Arms.

"**FAIZ ARMS! MR. JUSTIFAIZ!**"

In his hand emerges a glowing red sword with handlebar of a bike for a hilt.

"I will protect the human." Kamuro said, going into his battle stance. "I will protect the dreams of tomorrow."

Kamuro charges forward with the Faiz Edge in his hand. Jam got his sword up and blocking Kamuro's attack despite being pushed back by the silver rider himself.

"That Lockseed…" Jam mutters before he was cut off by Kamuro's swordplay.

"Kamen Rider Kamuro! This is my New Stage now!" Kamuro declares.

The Grasshopper Kajin going to charge at Kamuro before Baron slammed her lance against its head and pushing the Kajin to a wall.

"Hey, don't you forget about me?" Baron mockingly asked.

Suddenly the Grasshopper Kajin breaks apart and changes into swarms already as they fly around Baron. She tries to swat them off with her lance then she has swung her lance and slashed the Grasshopper who almost reformed itself only body from behind. This causes the Kajin to tumbling back.

Meanwhile Kamuro and Jam match each other by slashing as more sparks flying in the air. Jam got out a black sword with gold line on the blade with a trigger under the swordguard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

Jam pulled the trigger and fires several shots at him. Kamuro charge forward while blocking the blasts with his Faiz Edge as he continue advancing toward Jam.

Jam combines his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru into a Naginata like weapon before he met face to face with the Faiz Edge.

"You will watch as this world will fall like yours did," Jam said.

"I won't let that happen, Kougane!" Kamuro said. "Even if Kouta isn't here, I will protect this world in his stead!"

Kamuro got out his other hand and punch Jam in the shoulder as the dark rider is sent flying backward.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

It wasn't until Jam saw Grasshopper Kajin rolling to the ground beside them before dissolved as Baron joining the fight.

"You aren't half bad, Baron," Jam said amusing.

Kamuro and Baron slowly approached the fallen Rider.

"Any last word, rotten apple?" Baron asked.

"Go to hell…!" Jam said before getting himself back up and activates his cutting knife.

"**DARKNESS AU LAIT!**"

Suddenly there is a gigantic black orb appearing in front of Jam and he sends it at them.

Baron and Kamuro knows that they have to do something or Jam's attack going to destroy the city.

"Kanade!" Kamuro said.

"Right," Baron said.

"**SOIYA! FAIZ SQUASH!**"

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Energy gathers at their feet as both Riders jump high into the air. Kamuro extend his right foot, which made a red glow drill and Baron extend her right foot with yellow energy as they charge at the gigantic black orb. The explosive energies collided and caused an incredibly deafening explosion. As the dust settled, they saw Jam disappear from the battlefield.

"He escapes…" Kamuro said.

"_For now, until we meet again… It will be your last! Be prepared until my true power comes forth._" Jam's voice could be heard in their minds.

"But we will be ready for him." Baron said. Kamuro nodded.

* * *

><p>Kanade and Lapis are walking down the streets as the sun starts going down.<p>

"Hey Lapis, I've been wondering but who is this Kouta guy?" Kanade asked to Lapis. The Overlord remains quiet until he spoke.

"He is…" Lapis, thinking back to Kouta, said. "He is an important friend."

"I see…" Kanade said. She decides not ask anymore.

She has already learned a lot about Helheim forest, but there seem to be more to Lapis that she doesn't know a lot about.

There is a guy named Kouta Kazuraba.

How does he play in this affair?

_Who is Kouta Kazuraba? Why does Lapis consider him important?_ Kanade thought curious. Lapis seems to be more mysterious than he appears…

But he is still a kid despite being older than them.

Kanade suddenly took Lapis's hand.

"Kanade?" Lapis looks at her.

"Come on, we should see the old man now." Kanade said. "We need to let him know about Kougane making his appearance in public."

"Okay." Lapis said.

She promised herself that she will look out for him.

**To be continued…**

**NEXT TIME on Kamen Rider Kamuro: The song of New Stage!**

"We finally meet, Overlord…" the mystery girl said.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Kamuro asked.

"Tsubasa!" Hibiki/ Baron said.

"Henshin!"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

Knuckle and Kurokage emerges with their weapons as they're ready for action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of the chapter? I thought about develop some bond between Lapis and Kanade in this chapter as she enters a supernatural forest and see a lost city. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	5. The incident of Nehushtan!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of New Stage<p>

Ch5: The incident of Nehushtan! Knuckleman and Black Shadow Strike!

Genjuro and the members of 2nd Division look shock after Kanade told them the situation with Lapis's support.

"So that what happens…" Kanade explains. They could tell that there are shock faces.

"But I never thought he would make his move early," Genjuro said.

"It's just the beginning," Lapis said.

"The beginning of what?" Hibiki asked.

"He is calling for a war," Lapis answered.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX<strong>)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

><p>(Unknown house)<p>

Chris Yukine returns to the house of her mistress, but she didn't find her mistress anywhere.

However, she finds something else.

"You…" Chris asked suspiciously, "What are you doing here?

Since he arrived in this house, Kougane is well aware this little girl doesn't seem to trust him completely despite her mistress treats. He can't help but feeling a little sympathy for her trying to get attention from her mistress.

_Human are indeed naïve creatures…_ Kougane thought.

"If you're trying to find her, she is out now." Kougane said.

"Hmph," The white hair girl turns away and going to her training room.

"Wait." Kougane said.

"What do you want?" Chris asked, looking at the man.

"I made something that might benefit your mission of capturing the girl, Hibiki Tachibana, and I want you to be the first to test it." Kougane said.

"What is it in for you?" Chris asked.

* * *

><p>It's have been a few days since Lapis taking Kanade to test her in Helheim forest. Lapis and Hibiki are having lunch together in the mall.<p>

"Are you alright, Hibiki-chan?" Lapis asked.

Hibiki, on the other hand, looks a little exhausted after a recent fight with the Noise taking a lot out of her and she nearly touched her food.

"Hmm…? Sorry, Lapis-kun." Hibiki said, trying to drink her soda. She still stressed out about not unlocking her arm gear.

(**Flashback**)

_Tsubasa and Hibiki were fighting the Noises on a highway while the two Riders were fighting underneath the highway. While Tsubasa is fighting, she notices Hibiki have a little trouble since she hasn't awakened her Arm gear yet. Tsubasa made her way to Hibiki._

"_Tachibana, you need to focus your will into your Gear. Once you do, it will react and give you a proper weapon even if you're using a small fragment of it." Tsubasa explains before more Noise appeared._

_She was on her hands before she spun, using her Wight Slayer attack and slash more Noises. Tsubasa then got on her feet and presumed slashing the Noise with her katana._

"_Hai, Tsubasa!"_

_Hibiki then looks at her hand and was trying to focus but got nothing. Instead, she just punched a Noise and it only move back instead of disintegrating. Soon a whole group of Noise chased after her._

_Tsubasa, mentally chuckling, sighed before helping her out._

(**Present**)

It wasn't until Lapis decides to ease his friend's stress by taking her out for lunch in the mall since they loved the food here whenever they have time.

"You can talk with me about it," Lapis said.

"I don't like hiding from Miku-chan," Hibiki admit sadly.

Even since she has started her training with Genjuro, she becomes a little distant with Miku and didn't have time to spend with her. She is worried about what happen if she tells Miku, she would end being involved in the conflict.

But she isn't that good like Lapis in hiding his own secret from people for a long time.

"Don't worry, Hibiki-chan." Lapis respond. "You should talk with Miku-chan when you feel that you're ready for it or you become strong enough to protect those you cared about."

This causes Hibiki to look surprised.

"After all, I promised that I will protect both of you with my life." Lapis said. They are his friends and he won't let them die without a fight.

This causes Hibiki to have a bit of pink after hearing Lapis's words, "Umm… thank you, Lapis-kun."

Lapis smiles before the two going back to eat their meals. It wasn't until Hibiki has another question on her mind.

"Lapis-kun, so who are you going to make a belt for next?" Hibiki asked, feeling a little curious.

She knows Lapis made a belt for Kanade who determines to hold Tsubasa down when she got possessed.

"I'm not sure… but I have someone in mind," Lapis said. But he is looking for those who can handle Helheim.

"Like who?" Hibiki asked.

"Genjuro-san," Lapis said. This causes Hibiki to look surprises.

"Wait, really?" Hibiki asked in surprise.

"I mean he knows how to fight and taught you hand-to-hand combat, I can tell he has potential like Kanade did." Lapis said. He did come over to see how Genjuro trains Hibiki often.

"Hmm… That is true beside it will make fighting the Noises easier," Hibiki said. She remembers seeing how he forced a Noise back without touching it.

* * *

><p>(In 2nd Division Headquarter)<p>

In a training ground, Baron and Tsubasa were sparring with each other.

It's been a long time since they trained together after Kanade loss the ability to use Gungnir and Tsubasa become distant from her.

But the two friends are reconnecting in one way: sparring.

Weapon sparks could be seen flying in the air as the two friends clashed with another. Baron soon went on defensive after Tsubasa using her Wight Slayer as Baron has moved slightly back to block her attack.

When Baron is about to use her cutting knife, she notices Tsubasa is slight distract than paying any attention to her attack.

"You seem to be stressed out about something, Tsubasa." Baron said. Her voice got Tsubasa to snap out of her thoughts.

"Sorry," Tsubasa said.

"So what is troubling you?" Baron asked before closing her Lockseed and reversal to her original form.

"It's just that you have travelled to his world…" Tsubasa said.

She and Hibiki were still shocked from the account of Kanade's experience in the Helheim forest. But she can't help feeling a little left out.

"If either you or Hibiki accompanies us, you will end up being tempted by the fruits themselves… this is what happens to Lapis's own people," Kanade explains, remembering she almost got tempted by the Helheim fruit.

But the two girls agree that Helheim forest only offered misery to people like what happens to Lapis and his people.

"Also it's not your fault for what happened when you're under Kougane's possessed spell. I should have noticed something is wrong," Kanade said.

Meanwhile in the command center, Genjuro is watching the clip of Kamuro and Baron against Jam before the black rider disappears into thin air.

_If Kougane can sneak into our base without being detected, this is a serious problem…_ Genjuro thought, serious. The artificial being that Lapis told them is dangerous and quite cunning. He might never forgive himself if he let his niece get harm again by someone like Kougane.

He then remembers the conversation with Lapis before he left for home.

"_If you want me to grant you the power to protect those you cared, beware to protect is the same as destroying something else._" Lapis said.

He wants to give them time to think it through before making a rash decision which is understandable since Kanade have told them about the Helheim Forest.

* * *

><p>(Unknown house)<p>

Chris Yukine is standing in front of a blonde hair woman as she waits for her new mission tonight.

"With the complete Relic's power, you should have no problem with those two who only uses a fragment; you should be able to complete your objective." Fine said.

Kougane leans against the wall as he stares at the two.

"You should be able to handle against them with the training I provide and the tool I lend to you." Kougane said.

The blond hair woman looks at her ally, "Which is why you have prepared a plan for her, right?"

Kougane chuckled, "Of course, I keep my end of the bargain to help your plan as long as I get the supple of Noises to devour. Though I want to see if my tool is useful as the Solomon's cane and this is a good chance to see it uses against him."

"Is this Overlord powerful?" Fine asked.

"It still hard to determine if he did regain his full power as Overlord," Kougane explains in a serious tone. "If not, I would have crushed him in his weaker state now."

Kougane looks at Chris and questioned, "Do you think that you can handle it?"

"If it for Fine, then I don't care who the opponent is! I will defeat them." Chris shouts with steering determination in her voice.

Kougane and Fine watch as Chris left the mansion and fulfilling her mission.

"Why didn't you tell her Kamuro's real identity?" Fine asked with a hint of curiosity.

"As long as the girl doesn't see his human form, she'll keep assuming Kamuro is nothing but an Overlord Inves." Kougane respond.

He already knows Chris made contact with Kamuro without even aware of his true identity.

"It will be harsh truth when she finds out… but it'll be too late." Fine said. "I have another favor I will like to ask of you." She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Kougane asked.

It wasn't long until Fine explains to Kougane about what she has in mind.

* * *

><p>(With Lapis)<p>

Lapis has finished up his cleaning duty in the Flower before he decides to go home and watching for any sport related news on his television.

He suddenly stops on the stairs and feels something wrong in the air around him.

"It can't be…" Lapis mutters with his eyes wide.

_Inves… Why are they here? Did someone summon them here…? _Lapis thought as the Overlord trying to look around.

Suddenly his cellphone rang and he pressed talk button on it.

"Hello?" Lapis asked.

"_A large numbers of Noises have been detected in the park! We need you to help Tsubasa, Hibiki, and Kanade who are ahead._" Genjuro explains as Lapis had a realization on his face.

"Genjuro-san! Listen to me this is a trap!" Lapis said with serious.

"_What?!_"

* * *

><p>Hibiki is hurrying to the scene with her phone on.<p>

"Hello… Miku-chan? About the meteor shower, I'm sorry. But I'm having some business to take care of, we will definitely go next time okay?" Hibiki said.

"_It okay, there will always be a next time… be careful Hibiki._" Miku said with sadness before she turns off the phone.

Hibiki turns off her cellphone and looks down at the Noises in the subway station.

_I'm sorry, Miku-chan…_ Hibiki thought sadly before she has an angry look on her face.

"_Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…!_"

(**Play Gekisou Gungnir**)

It wasn't long until Hibiki transform into her Symphogear suit and she fights against a multiply of Noises. Though her attacks isn't quite powerful like her friends, Hibiki chooses to keep going with pure angry in each punch.

"It's because of you guys that I have to betray my promise to my friend!" Hibiki exclaimed, angry at the Noises.

Suddenly one of the Noises manages to sneak up behind her and sents her to the pole. Hibiki struggle of getting herself back up.

"I'm not strongest as Lapis-kun… Kanade-san… or Tsubasa-san, but I will do what I can!" Hibiki declares. "Because of you guys I can't go watch the shooting stars with Miku-chan!" She charge toward them and hit the Noises straight to the wall. "My peaceful days… If I can't have it, then I will DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

Suddenly Hibiki's eyes began to turn red and become feral while her head and body cover in black energy as she start to tear each Noises apart with her hands.

Suddenly one of the Noises dispatch part of its own body and throws at her, this cause it blows up in Hibiki's face, but she is unharmed when she blocks it and saw the Noise trying to escape from her.

(**Song end**)

"Wait!" Hibiki shout as she ran after it.

The Noise jumps up out of the subway and use one of its bombs to blow up a hole in the ceiling.

Hibiki got herself up from the hole that the Noise made; she chased after the Noise and saw what look like a shooting start descending down.

(**Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri**)

"**CERCULAN SLASH!**" Before the Noise even have a chance to react the attack, it already been destroyed. Land down from the sky is Tsubasa in her armor.

"Tsubasa-san!" Hibiki said with joy, running toward her.

"You should be more careful next time, Tachibana or else… who is there? Come out now?!" Tsubasa said as she felt a strong presence.

Someone with a strong killing intent.

"My, my, aren't you quite the sharp one?" a voice noted.

Emerging out of the shadow is a white hair girl wearing silver suit with dark green gems, and purple like chains.

Tsubasa looks shocked by the appearance of the lost armor while Hibiki looks quite confused about the situation.

"The…The Nehustan armor… But how?!" Tsubasa demands.

* * *

><p>(2nd Division headquarter)<p>

**NEHUSTAN**

"The Nehustan armor?! How is that possible!?" Genjuro exclaimed.

The armor thought to be long losing during the concert before this girl appeared out of nowhere and wearing the Nehustan armor.

"Everyone get to the site right away! I want the armor secured!" He ordered.

Lapis soon left immediately after he finished his task as Genjuro looks at the Sengoku Driver in his hand and the Kurumi Lockseed.

"I'm not going to let you go alone, commander," Shinji said, holding a Sengoku Driver as well.

"If what Lapis says is true, then they will need our help." Genjuro said.

* * *

><p>(Back on the battlefield…)<p>

"So you do recognize this armor, then you must know where I get it right?" the mystery girl asked.

"How could I forget? Because of my weakness that the armor was lost and my precious friend lost her ability to sing…" Tsubasa said.

She and the mystery girl stood ready in their battle stance, but it wasn't until Hibiki stand in their way, "Stop it! We are human, why should we fight each other in the first place?" she asked.

"Idiot! This is a battlefield!" Tsubasa and the mystery girl exclaimed at the same time. They look at each other in surprises.

"Hah… seem like we understand each other pretty well." Tsubasa said.

"Then how about we get the party started already." the mystery girl remarked.

The two girls soon clash with another. The mystery girl waves her whip and repelled Tsubasa's attack to another direction that blew away few trees along the way. Tsubasa tried to slash her, but she block it easily with her whip before the mystery girl push her back, She then tries to whip Tsubasa which Tsubasa avoids with each whip leave crate on the ground.

_This girl… Is this the power of the complete relic? No, this girl's strength… what kind of training she has been through?!_ Tsubasa thought.

"You better not think this is just the armor power, strength alone. I'm not trained to be a freaking battle maniac just for, you know!" The mystery Nehustan armored girl said.

She soon got her whip out and leased out on Tsubasa.

"Are you working with Kougane as well?!" Tsubasa asked while she dodging her attacks.

"Hah so you know him eh? Yeah, he sure is crazily strong and has strange power as much as I hate him since that is all he cared about." The mystery girl said.

"Please stop! Why are you doing this? Aren't we all humans, we can understand each other right?! We are not like Noise." Hibiki protested, trying to stop them from fighting.

_Like you know anything?!_ The mystery armor girl thought.

"Shut up! What do you know? Let these guys take care of you!" She said as she raised a staff with purple crystal and shot out green light.

It wasn't long as the green light materializes Noises before them.

"No way! She can control the Noises?!" Hibiki exclaimed as she tries to run away.

But three of the Noises spits out some kind of glue and trapped her in place, "No way!" Hibiki said as she struggles to break free.

The mystery girl turns around and saw Tsubasa coming at her.

"Did you forget about me?" Tsubasa asked.

The mystery armor girl block Tsubasa's attack again with her whip, but Tsubasa manages to duck under the whip and swing her sword in a circle in attempt to aim for her leg.

But the Nehustan girl counters by jump up while kicking Tsubasa in the chin to send her flying back. This sends Tsubasa to the ground.

The mystery girl approaches Tsubasa and about to lash out with her whip like weapon before she could stand up.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Kanade finished her transforming as Baron and tackling the girl away.

"Kanade?!" Tsubasa and Hibiki asked at the same time.

"Yo, it looks like you have trouble here…" Baron said before focusing her attention on the mystery girl, "So it's true that you got the Nehustan armor?" she asked, becoming serious.

The mystery girl stands up and looks at her.

"So we have the original Gungnir user who made a contract with a Devil? Why don't you die again and become a banana split?" The mystery girl mockingly asked.

"It's Baron, midget!" Baron snapped angrily.

"Midget?! Take that back, you bitch!" The mystery girl retorted angrily.

Baron grabs her lance and charge at her before she notices the Nehustan armor girl suddenly has a smirk grown on her face.

Baron stops and turns around as she blocking incoming attacks from the ground as an incoming mob of Elementary Inves emerging out of the ground. This causes Baron, Tsubasa, and Hibiki to look shocked.

"W-what are they?!" Hibiki asked.

"They are Inves!" Baron said, trying her best to fend of the incoming Inves. She swings her lance and strikes at the Inves, but more Inves emerging in their places. Baron doesn't even have time to switch her Lockseeds for a better weapon.

_Those are Inves…? _Tsubasa and Hibiki thought shocked at the same time.

Baron soon ran far as the Elementary Inves follows her from behind, but it wasn't until she activates her cutting knife.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

Baron turns around and stabbed her lance into the ground as bunch of banana like spears emerged from the ground as they stab each Inves and caused them to perish.

"You're… good for an old lady!" the mystery girl said, impressed, "But I hope you would like some more!"

She suddenly got a black-gold gun from her behind and taking a Lockseed with Cherry symbol on it before inserting it on a Lockseed holder on the gun.

"**LOCK ON!**" A mechanical voice comes out of the gun weapon.

Soon the mystery girl shoots the gun up into the sky and opens a zipper port in the sky. Suddenly emerging out of the zipper portal are more Inves.

"What?!"

* * *

><p>Few miles from the park, Lapis drives on his Sakura Hurricane as he just saw the giant zipper portal opens. This explains why his Overlord instinct going wild lately.<p>

_This is bad!_ Lapis thought.

Lapis took out his Silver Lockseed and opens it.

"**SILVER!**"

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin!" Lapis said, activating the cutting-knife.

The Silver Arms suddenly fall on Lapis's shoulder and white bodysuit form from silver like energy.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**SILVER ARMS! HAKUGIN, NEW STAGE!**"

Silver Arms disassembled into armor and Lapis transforming into Kamuro.

* * *

><p>Multiply bestial cries from many Inves as they growls at Baron and her comrades.<p>

The mystery girl turns around in time to intercept Tsubasa's attack with whip before she sent the blue hair Symphogear away. She soon concentrated the energy of her armor to the end of her whip which is pointy and very sharp to pierce through Tsubasa's knee with stronger force.

"AAHHHH!" Tsubasa screamed as blood splash out from her leg as she falls to the ground.

"TSUBASA/TSUBASA-SAN!" Baron and Hibiki shout as they look horrified.

Baron charge forward to her friend's side, but the mystery girl's Inves saw this and fires stingers at her. This causes Baron sent flying to the ground as well.

"Now your friend is unable to fight and that orange idiot is caught, all I need is him to show up!" The girl said with a manic laugh.

_She is after Lapis?!_ Baron and Tsubasa thought at the same time.

Before the Inves could trample over Baron, silver orbs emerged out of nowhere and strikes them down.

"That-!" Baron and her friends saw a familiar figure slashing back the Noises and Inves alike.

"Baron! Tsubasa! Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro said with his Souginjou in his hand as he spins his staff around to destroy the Noises.

"Kamuro!" Baron said, looking at her friend.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki said in a happy voice.

"Get out of here, Kamuro!" Tsubasa shout. "This is a trap!"

"But it's already too late for that!" The mystery girl said, "We finally meet, Kamuro."

Kamuro turns and look at the mystery girl who is responsible for summoning the Noises and Inves in this place.

But there is something strange about her.

"You… Have I seen you somewhere before?" Kamuro asked. This caught the white hair girl off guard.

"What the hell are you talking about?! There is no way we have met before or I would know!" The mystery girl demands. "But I'm the one who going to wipe you from existence, Kamuro!"

Suddenly the Elementary Inves soon charge forward at Kamuro without any hesitation. Kamuro trying to block their attacks before an electric shock hits his shoulder by a Kamikiri Inves from out from his right side.

"Kamuro!" Baron shout as she gets herself up and coming to her partner's aide.

Kamuro slowly get himself up and summons vine from the ground as he choking some of the Inves to death. But he soon has to jump out of the way when a Shika Inves trying to burn him with flames.

Baron deflects the antennas of Kamikiri Inves before stabbing the Inves with the lance, however she got hit by orb attacks similar from the Elementary Inves as they ate the Noises.

"Hah, two done, now I just go get rid of miss celebrity here, then I will get that brat." The mystery girl said as she stares at Hibiki.

_Why is she after me?_ Hibiki thought.

_Am I going to fail those who believe in me again?_ Tsubasa thought.

"NO! **THOUSAND TEARS!**" Tsubasa shouts as she summons energy blades from the sky and hit the targets.

The mystery girl dodges her attack and looks at Tsubasa who struggles to stand up.

"Hah… what can you even do in your state?" the mystery girl asked before she realized something wrong.

"Tsubasa… No! You can't do that!" Baron protest as she realized her friend's attempt.

"You… you wouldn't dare!" The mystery girl exclaimed.

"No, don't do it, Tsubasa!" Hibiki protests as she struggles of getting out of her sticky situation.

Tsubasa looks at Hibiki with a kind smile that she has never seen before, "Don't worry… I'm doing this to protect the people I cared about and I can finally repent for my misdeeds… You and Kamuro made me realize there is something else important besides fighting. Thank you, Hibiki Tachibana…" Tsubasa said before looking at the mystery girl and facing forward.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, young lady! Don't take thing on your own shoulder!" a familiar voice shouts as Tsubasa knows it from anywhere.

_That voice…!_

"Old man!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"**KURUMI!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

Suddenly everyone hears a mix of rock sound and horn-like noise playing at the same time.

"Henshin!" Two voices shout at the same time as two shadow figures came out of nowhere and tackling the mob of Noises and Inves.

The metal Kurumi Arms fell on top of the figure's head as a ripple of energy made his bodysuit form. It was pure black with silver bracers and graves, lightweight but still able to protect him. Inside the Kurumi Arms, the head is cover by a black ornate helmet styled not unlike an eastern infantryman with a silver mouthplate with slits in it for breathing. The eyepieces were large and round, easy to see through. When the helmet was formed, an attachment connected to the back, looking like the jagged form of the Kurumi Arms, and turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The Arms then disassembled, the front portion flipping over to become a square chestplate with thick orange panels while the rest lowered over his shoulders, with the back pieces landing on his back, completing the suit. A flash covered his hands, becoming almost comically large metal fists covered in studded orange steel with rubies embedded on the back.

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

"Hear my name! I am Kamen Rider Knuckle!" He declared as punched two Inves into the air.

The metal pinecone dropped on top of second figure's head as a black bodysuit replaced his clothes. Inside the metal pinecone, his head is replaced with a helmet resembling that of a common soldier with a silver headband, wide visor, and a silver chin strap. It wasn't long until a triangular attachment landed with the surface and fills his visor with glowing yellow light. The Matsubokkuri Arms opened up and then folded onto his body to form armor with the front folding over his chest, the same on his back, and then the top and sides coming over his shoulders. Last to appear was a spear with a pinecone just under the spearhead which held in his right hand.

"**SOYIA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

"Strike from the darkness! Kamen Rider Kurokage!" he declares as he spins his spear and taking down several Noises.

"There are more of you guys?!" The mystery girl exclaimed in shocked. This isn't the part of the plan…!

Knuckle and Kurokage stands ready with their weapons before they charge forward at the mob of Noises and Inves.

Baron turns and looks at Kamuro.

"Kamuro, do you have something to do with this?" Baron asked.

"Unfortunately, I did since I realized something odd about this fight…" Kamuro explains before seeing Hibiki is still stuck in the trap.

Suddenly a pair of Shika Inves and Kamikiri Inves noticed Hibiki before they approached her with their mouths open.

"AAAHHH!" Hibiki exclaimed.

"Hang on, Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro said before he gets out his Heisi Rider Lockseed.

"**RYUKI!**"

Suddenly both Inves saw him before sent a mix of lighting and fire at him.

It wasn't until burst of flame causes the Shika Inves pain and Kamuro emerged in his new suit.

"**RYUKI ARMS! TATAKAWANAREBA IKINOKORENAI!**"

Kamuro's helmet has silver horizontal grille across his face and dull red eyes and silver chest plate armor over his bodysuit. In his hand is china like sword.

Kamuro soon slashed both Inves and sends the Shika Inves back. However, the Kamikiri Inves did it best to block Kamuro's slashes before Kamuro strike the Inves's chest. Kamuro soon uses his cutting-knife twice.

"Take care of them, Dragredder." Kamuro said.

"**RYUKI AU LAIT!**"

Suddenly a red metal dragon coming out of the river's reflection and take several Inves before dragging them inside.

"Where did that dragon come from?!" The mystery girl exclaimed in shock.

Kamuro uses his sword and getting Hibiki out of her sticky binds, "Are you alright, Hibiki-chan?"

"I'm fine…" Hibiki said.

Kamuro turns around and looks at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa-san! Catch it!" Kamuro said as he throws his sword toward her.

Tsubasa looks at the sword and looks at the mystery girl, "This will be my last attack, be prepared!"

"Don't grow cocky just because you have more than one sword and my minions will defeat the Riders then I will get what I came for!" The mystery girl exclaimed before launching her next attack, "**NIRVANA GEDON!**"

A white ball of electric energy is formed from the tip of her whip and she then sent it toward Tsubasa.

Tsubasa charge forward at the energy orb before unleashing double slashes with both swords, "Don't look down on us! Especially my friends as well as me!** CERCULEAN EDGE!**"

The two attacks collide with another as the mystery girl is seen throwing back through few boulders then stop at the third. She notices that she takes a heavy damage from the attack, but the Nehustan armor regenerates itself and slowly cause her pain as well.

"Damn it…" the girl cursed in pain.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Play Kamen Rider Baron: Never Surrender<strong>)

"Take this!" Knuckle bellowed as he smashes one of his fists into a Komori Inves so hard, the winds behind Knuckle's punch are incredible powerful blew the Inves and its comrades back. Soon Noises tried to get to him, but they're dissolved into dust by several hits from his fists.

Suddenly Knuckle looks up and seeing more Inves descend from the sky. He suddenly has an idea. "**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

Knuckle rotated his arms and then shot both his giant gauntlets like missiles, hitting several numbers of Inves and blowing them up. Moments later, his gauntlets returned to him and mused, "Not bad…!"

He turns to see Kurokage and Baron are fighting their own battles.

Kurokage charge forward at the Noises and swung his Kagematu to take them out. A Noise tries to attack him from behind with a laser beam, but Kurokage suddenly disappear into thin air. The Noise try to look around before feeling a sharp pain like something stabbed it's from behind and it's none other than Kurokage's Kagematu.

"You should always watch your back…" Kurokage said as he soon jumps onto the giant Noise's arm and charge forward.

Kurokage hits his Cutting Blade.

"**SOYIA! MATSUBOKKURI AU LAIT!**"

Kurokage leaping into the air as brown energy formed around the tip of his spear, forming into a giant pinecone which he strikes the monster with. The attack causes a huge hole in the Noise's head before blowing up.

Meanwhile Baron has jumped to the side and dodges the attack of Lion Inves before she taking out her Pine Lockseed and replaces with her Banana Lockseed.

"**COME ON! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI & DESTROY!**"

The pineapple lowered down and covered Baron's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs, which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over her shoulder, become long and thick armor, which covered her arms down to her wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Baron's helmet even changed, the helmet section being knight-style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in her hand was a black handle, which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel.

Baron looks at the weapon in her hand before she swings the Pine Iron flying and it smash the three Inves around her. The Inves trying to get up, but Baron swings her weapon again, letting it crash into the Elementary Inves and sent them tumbling.

She saw the Inves are showing moving as they're getting themselves up.

"Well, it looks like we should get this under wrap…" Baron said before activating her Cutting Knife.

"**COME ON! PINE AU LAIT!**"

Baron grips the handle of Pine Iron before spinning it around with both of her hands as the Pine Iron become bigger and bigger before she throws it at the Inves who struggles. A large projection of a pineapple over them before an explosive happened. The Inves exploded as projections of pineapple slices went flying in all directions.

Baron turns around in time to see Kamuro stood alone as he summons his vines and tangled up the Inves together in a big ball.

Kamuro soon activates his Cutting Knife to perform his final move.

"**SOYIA! RYUKI SQUASH!**"

"Come, Dragredder!"

The red machine Chinese Dragon emerged again and flew around Kamuro before he performing Ryuki's finisher called Dragon Rider Kick. Kamuro goes into a martial art pose before jumping into the air with Dragredder behind him. Kamuro did a few flips as Dragredder continued flying around him. When it was behind him, Kamuro got into a flying kick position. Dragredder then propelled Kamuro with a blast of fire, making him faster and more powerful. Kamuro landed his fiery kick at the Inves and when he did, he jumped off before they exploded.

Kamuro looks up at the zipper portal in the sky before his visor suddenly glow brightly and the giant portal closed.

"You guys did it!" Hibiki praised her friends as she comes close to her friend. Tsubasa support herself with her sword and Baron who, is holding to her friend.

Kamuro panting heavily before he spotted the mystery girl trying to escape, "W-wait…!"

It wasn't until his transformation is undone caused Lapis to collapse on the ground.

Hibiki rushed to his side and caught him.

"Lapis-kun! Are you alright?" Hibiki asked with worried.

Knuckle and Kurokage closed their Lockseeds as they return to their original forms as Genjuro and Shinji.

Baron closed her Lockseed as she return to her original form with a shock look on her face.

"Ehh?! So Lapis chooses both of you guys?!" Kanade said, looking quite surprised.

"We will explain late… but it looks like both Tsubasa and Lapis need some help," Genjuro said as they helped Lapis and Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>"Damn it…" The mystery girl groans in pain as she continued walking away. Every step becomes more pain by the minutes.<p>

She can't believe that she failed her mission due to the appearance of two new Riders.

"Because of that Overlord…" The mystery girl cursed.

But something else is troubling her mind.

"_You… Have I seen you somewhere before?" Kamuro asked._

"_What the hell are you talking about?! There is no way we have met or I would know!" The mystery girl demands._

_Have we met before?_ She thought before becoming confused.

She knows about the origin of Inves from her mistress's ally and how their greed for power had caused them to become creatures known as the Inves. They're the type of people she despised more than anything.

Then there is Kamuro, he mentions that he has seen her. This caught the white hair girl off guard. Did they really meet before?

She felt like she knows him from somewhere.

_Kamuro… who or what are you?_ The mystery girl thought. It was obvious that she couldn't tell Fine about this because she would likely think this distraction causes her to fail her mission plus they will be too focused on their plan.

"I have to find out who he is…" She muttered with determination.

* * *

><p>A brown robed man watching over the city from the top. He just witnessed the large zipper portal being resealed by Kamuro.<p>

"Hmm… this looks like a fine world for their battle ground," the man said. "It looks like the silver and gold are going to lead the world into an interesting result. Let see who will determine the future… Lapis Shamubishe?"

After that, the man suddenly transforms into a transparent snake and disappears into the ground where no one can see him anymore.

Who was that?

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think of this chapter? Yes, I've choose both Genjuro and Shinji to become the new Knuckle and Kurokage. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


	6. The Ghost from the Grave

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Kamuro or Senki Zesshou Symphogear. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

><p>Kamen Rider Kamuro: The Song of the New Stage<p>

Ch6: The Ghost from the Grave

Fine and Kougane are in Fine's underground lab beneath the mansion. Though Fine never allows Chris to be here since they're going to bring forth a new plan into action. After Chris failed her mission to captured Hibiki Tachibana, Fine believes they should try a different approach to bring down Kamuro and his allies due to the possibility of them ruining her plan.

Fine has drawn out some magic circle with ancient words before Kougane brought forth broken pieces of ancient broad sword as they're place in the center.

"Shall we begin?" Fine asked.

Kougane nodded, "But beware… he is someone who can't be contained easily after reviving."

"Hmm… isn't that what you're here for?" Fine asked with slight amused.

Kougane summons multiply of his black locusts forward and Fine starting chanting an ancient spell in a low voice.

The black locusts gather at the magic circle before it starting to glow in red light. The power of the spell caused the black locusts to explode before taking on a new shape. It taking form and giving itself details before the magic circle exploded with overflowing power.

Then the room exploded with hellfire. They covered their eyes to keep sulfur out of their eyes. They look at the magic circle.

The hellfire starting burning around the room, but they don't cares as they stared at the being who is rising up in the middle of the circle.

"**Where am I?**" the figure growled before he saw them. "**Lowly apes! How dare you stands before my presence?!**"

"Such temper for an Overlord…" Fine said with a wicked grin, "We brought you back from the realm of death to fight a foe we want to see gone."

"**Why should I follow a lowly ape like you?**" the figure questioned before sent a fireball at her face immediately.

Kougane got in front of Fine before transforming into Jams and knocking the fireball to the ground and glares at the figure.

"**You! What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be sealed away?**" The being demands in a dark tone.

"Unlike you, Demushu. I'm keeping her alive to fulfill my bargain…" Jams said. "But there is one person who stands in your way is still alive. Shamubishe is in this world and he has side with those lowly humans."

The name caught the figure by surprised as he stops for a moment until they hear his response.

"**Shamubishe…**" the figure growled with utmost hate and fury. "**He still alive…?! Shamubishe… I will find him… and kill him!**"

The figure emerged from the ashes and reveals to be an Overlord Inves. It is black and red humanoid with red cape behind and yellow glowing eyes. In his hand is a massive broad sword.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Played Sanmi Ittai by Little Blue boX<strong>)

The song begins as Lapis looks over the city and seeing the blue sky.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan. Rarara rarara tobitate**)

As Lapis looks at the sky, behind his shadow was Kamuro and his Overlord form. In his right hand was the Silver Lockseed as Lapis remembered his former life.

(**Sekaiichi mo tada no tsuukaten. motto motto ikou ze. ten made te ga todoitemo sora wa.**

**Motto motto DEKAI ze**)

Lapis was playing soccer with his legs and doing some fancy tricks. Then we see Hibiki smiling as she is eating snacks with her friend Miku. Tsubasa and Kanade training together as Kamen Rider Baron stood watching in Kanade's shadow. Chris looks lonely as she continued her journey before she sight her eyes on Lapis.

(**Mada tsuyoku nareru. Shinka wo tsuzukeru Karada. Hyakusen renma no waza to. tanoshimu kokoro de.**)

Now we seen an army of Noises but the one leading them is Fine and Kamen Rider Jam.

(**Sanmi ittai shin gi tai Wow Yeah. yume wa ZETTAI kanaetai Go Way**)

Hibiki and Tsubasa were fighting against the Noise while Kamuro and Baron back each other before Kamuro saw Jam charging toward him.

(**San, ni, ichi ZERO de taiyou e. chousenjou tataki tsukeru ze. Makete tamaru ka.**)

Jams fired off an attack at Kamuro. But Kamuro was shown the Heisi Rider Lockseed before Kamuro transforming into different forms. Jams transformed into Mars as he and Kamuro coming close to clashed with another.

(**Rarara rarara Run&GUN gan gan gan.**)

We see Genjuro drinking coffees and his assistants were beside him.

(**Rarara rarara tobitate**)

Now we seen Kamuro practicing with his staff and his various forms before Lapis and his friends were shown on the scene.

* * *

><p>Hibiki, Genjuro, Kanade, and Shinji are inside a special hospital of 2nd Division as they waiting for Tsubasa and Lapis to recover. Tsubasa was wounded all over her body, but the wound on her leg is more serious and the doctor thinks she might need a cane to walk for a few days and need to check here often. As for Lapis, he is injured as well, but he seems to be unconscious on the bed.<p>

"Is Lapis-kun going to be okay?" Hibiki asked with worried.

"I don't know… but he used a lot of his power and its possible take a huge toll on his body." Kanade said as she looks at her friends on their bed.

"Is that the reason why he made you two Riders?" Hibiki asked.

"Lapis warned us there is something strange with the Noise attack especially someone else is working with Kougane." Genjuro explained. After learning the mystery girl with Nehustan armor could summons Inves with her gun.

It wasn't until they hear Hibiki starting to cry right now.

"B-because of me… he has to risk his own life." Hibiki said sobbing before Kanade hits her on the head.

Hibiki looks surprised at her former Symphogear user who looks angry, "Kanade-san?!"

"Baka! How could you cried at the time like this!? Do you think he will be happy to see you like this? He will wake up! Don't be a cry baby or else…" Kanade said angry at Hibiki which caused her to nods.

"Kanade?" Genjuro asked in surprised.

"Hibiki supposed to be my protégé, right? I don't want my successor of Gungnir be some crybaby." Kanade stated.

"Sure Kanade, whatever you say Hahaha…" Genjuro said.

_Kanade, you sure have grown a lot from that little girl… You find there is more to fighting Noises and revenge after meeting Lapis_, Genjuro thought as he turns to look at Shinji.

"Ok, Ogawa, you stay here and monitors the situation. We will track down the armor and that gun." Genjuro explained.

He soon left with the group of men in black suits as they left the hospital.

"Yes sir!" Shinji said before saluting to his commander.

* * *

><p><em>Shamubishe looks at the corpse of his friends after Redyue cuts him down. It happens so fast when they're trying to mount an attack on Kougane with Rosyuo.<em>

"_Why…? Why does he have to do this?" Shamubishe asked, looking sadly at his decrease friend. "There could be another way…"_

"_There is no other way… Shamubishe," Redyue said. "They betray everyone by creating this abomination behind our back and allowed it to cause chaos. It won't be long until everyone is wiped out."_

_They knows the day when Kougane walks their world, their people will be wiped out before they could realized or resist his temptation power. _

"_We have to get moving before more are coming after us, Shamubishe." Redyue said in a calm tone. "Or we will be all wiped out."_

_Shamubishe calm himself a little before he followed his friend._

(Present)

Lapis opens his eyes and look around the room.

"That dream again…" Lapis muttered to himself.

He never would think that he will think back to the day when his own people attacking each other because of Kougane. It's hard when you learned that people you cared suddenly become your enemies in a few seconds later. He learns it the hard way.

_It can't be… But is it going to happen again?_ Lapis thought to himself.

It wasn't long until Hibiki rush into Lapis's room after overhearing doctors talking about him being awake.

"Lapis-kun! You're awake!" Hibiki said.

"Hibiki-chan? I'm glad that you are okay." Lapis said. "You aren't hurt or something, right?" he asked.

Hibiki suddenly launch a punch him straight to the face and caused Lapis to look surprised, "Hibiki-chan…?" he asked confused.

It wasn't until Hibiki hugs him and starting to cry on his shirt right now.

"… We ok, but what about you? How could you just risk your life like that…? I was so worried that you won't wake up. I-I don't know what to do if you couldn't wake up," Hibiki said.

Lapis looks surprised at her before looking down.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you would be sad." Lapis said.

Hibiki shakes her head.

"Don't apologize… I'm the one to be blamed because I was so useless that I couldn't help you guys, all I can do is watch while you guys are fighting." Hibiki said.

"Umm… Where is Kanade?" Lapis asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think she is with Ogawa-san as they seem to be worried about Tsubasa-san's condition. She took more damage than all of us." Hibiki said, sadly.

"Then let's go see Tsubasa-san as well." Lapis said after getting out his bed. Hibiki nodded after wiping the remaining tears away before accompany Lapis.

As they make their way to Tsubasa's room, they saw Shinji walking in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, Ogawa-san." Both of them said.

"Good morning to you guys too. How are you, Lapis-san?" Shinji asked.

"I am good though I got better things to do than sleep." Lapis answered.

"That is good to know though Hibiki-chan has been worried about you." Shinji said.

"I already know that," Lapis said.

"But you aren't aware that Kanade almost falls asleep while watching over you." Shinji said. This causes Lapis to looks surprises.

"Eh? Is Kanade that really worried about me?" Lapis asked.

"I guessed she worry that she didn't do much, but she does some training by herself now," Shinji said.

"So what are you doing now?" Shinji asked.

"Well, we're going to check on Tsubasa-san since we heard she is getting better." Hibiki answered.

"Oh really," Shinji said with a smile. "Lapis-kun, thank you for what you have done."

"Why? I really didn't do much... You and Genjuro-san come in time to prevent Tsubasa from using Swan Song." Lapis said.

"But it was thank you to that Tsubasa isn't forced to use her Swan Song. But I've apologies that we didn't know that your power could cause toll on yourself." Shinji said before bowing. This causes Lapis to fluster a little from Shinji's words.

"I-It's fine... It's part of my belief that the older should look after the young ones." Lapis answered.

Shinji smiles at Lapis. Despite the tragic fate of his world, Lapis doesn't let it bother him often and choose to help humanity from suffering the same fate as this proves how strong he was. This is also the strength helps Tsubasa out when she needed.

Suddenly Shinji's cell phone started to ring; he receives the call and then looks at them, "We are tracing the trails of the Nehustan Armor. We think there is a lead, so I should go back to help. We need to hurry since other government has made pressure on Japan to hand over Symphogear technologies." He explains.

Lapis sighed and explains, "There something never change… humans fight each other over power. I hope they didn't cause much trouble."

Shinji nodded, "We can still handle the pressure. But we have to look out for Hibiki-chan and Tsubasa-san too, which is why I need to inconvenient you again Lapis-kun look after them. By the way, give my regard to Tsubasa-san ok?"

"I got it, Ogawa-san. See you later." Lapis said to Shinji.

He and Hibiki bid their farewells to Shinji as he left the hospital. They made their way to Tsubasa's room where the door is open wide, they soon face something unexpected.

Tsubasa's room is a complete mess! Clothes are everywhere, make up, cream case doesn't close, flower dies, and Hibiki covers Lapis's eyes for his sake as bras are thrown around everywhere.

"It can't be…" Hibiki said.

"You don't think Tsubasa is…" Lapis said as they thinking about Shinji's explanation about other countries want Symphogear technologies badly.

_They kidnapped Tsubasa-san! _They thought in their mind.

"What do we do now?" Hibiki asked, nervous.

"But where is Kanade?" Lapis asked. "We should find her…"

Tsubasa returns from her walk with a cane to support her. She was thinking about checking on Lapis to see how he is doing when she return to her room later. To her surprise, she saw Lapis and Hibiki standing in the middle of her room.

"Lapis-san, you recovered already? Are you alright?" Tsubasa asked as this causes both Hibiki and Lapis to give a surprise yelp and looks at her as if she is some ghost.

This causes Tsubasa to become confused.

"What's wrong, everyone?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tsubasa-san! I'm so glad you are ok." Hibiki said before she launched herself at Tsubasa and hug her causing the blue hair girl to stagger.

"Hibiki? What's wrong with you? Of course I'm okay. Now let me go." Tsubasa replied. Hibiki soon realized what she did and let go of her.

"Sorry, we were scared." Hibiki answered.

"Scare of what?" Tsubasa asked, confused.

"Well when we heard from Ogawa-san explains about how other government attempted to steal Symphogear technologies and they're willing to do anything to get their hands on them even the Users. We thought you got kidnapped after what happens to your room." Lapis explained.

After hearing Lapis's explanation, Tsubasa has a blush on her face as she avoid their gaze and suddenly gain an interest in studying the ground where they stand.

They hear a yawning and Lapis saw Kanade coming into Tsubasa's room as well.

"Oh? I see you guys are already up." Kanade said.

Suddenly Tsubasa whack Kanade in the head and this causes Kanade to collapse on the ground in a comedy fashion while holding her head in pain.

"Ouch… What the heck, Tsubasa?" Kanade asked.

"Kanade…" Tsubasa spoke quietly as her entire face is red from embarrassment and glares at her friend, "Did you forget something?" she asked.

Kanade blink for a few second before looking at Lapis and Hibiki then Tsubasa's entire room, "Oh… I will get it done in flash!"

(Few minutes later)

"Hahahaha… They think some agents from the government kidnapped cry baby Tsubasa! That something I never thought to hear!" Kanade laugh after Lapis explains what happens when they looks at the state of Tsubasa's room.

Tsubasa's face is still red when Kanade is laughing too hard.

"It's not funny, Kanade…!" Tsubasa exclaimed, crossing her arms and looking away from her friend.

"Is it always like this, Tsubasa-san?" Hibiki asked curious.

"You don't know half of it…" Tsubasa replied as she thought back to countless time when Kanade enjoys teasing others.

"Oh sorry…" Kanade said, wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Hey Lapis… is true that you know the girl in the Nehustan Armor?" Kanade asked. This cause Hibiki and Tsubasa give their attention to Lapis.

"Really…?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm not sure… but I felt like I have seen her somewhere before," Lapis answered when he thinks back to meeting the mystery girl in Nehustan armor. "It's possible that she could come to Flower since I know a lot of people when I working there. But I'm not really sure…"

"If we know who she is… then we can find out about who is responsible for the theft of Nehustan armor," Tsubasa said.

"Is it really important?" Hibiki asked.

"The Nehustan is a complete relic find by the scientists…" Kanade explains, crossing her arms, "If words get out that someone is using it, and then all countries will go into nonstop chase after the armor."

"Hey Kanade-san… I've been wondering but why did you and Tsubasa form Zwei Wing in the first place?" Hibiki asked confused. This caught Kanade and Tsubasa by surprises when they hear this question as they didn't tell them yet.

"It's kind of a long story…" Kanade explains as she and Tsubasa tells them that a soldier they rescued in the past feel hope when listening to their songs. Lapis can't help feeling touched by their story before Hibiki starting to cry and this caught their attention.

"Hibiki-chan, what's wrong?" Lapis asked.

"It's just that I can't activate my Arm gear and I don't know if I can be great as you Kanade…" Hibiki respond sadly.

This caught Kanade and Tsubasa off guard, "Hibiki… I-" Kanade said with worried. She knows Hibiki pushed herself when she vowed to not let Gungnir to be lost after its transfer to her.

"You're right. You can't be exactly like Kanade herself. Both of you are different from each other." Lapis replied.

Lapis took his hand and wipe off Hibiki's tear and said, "You are yourself… Hibiki Tachibana, you are not Kanade Amou, she has value of her own while you have yours. That makes you two different from each other. But both of you want to protect people from the Noises…" He said.

"Lapis…" Hibiki said. "But how do I know when I find my Arm gear in time?"

"I'm not sure, but I know you will find your answer. There are times I wonder if I could consider myself a Kamen Rider, but I made a promise that I will keep moving forward." Lapis answered.

"Lapis, you have quite a strange way with kids…" Kanade said grinning.

Hibiki suddenly moves in a flash as she grabbed Kanade and starts to shake her.

"Kanade-san! I'm not a kid! I'm already 14 years old now!" Hibiki retorted angrily at her mentor.

"Woah! Take it easy, brat." Kanade said, slight nervous.

"Don't call me a brat either!"

Both Tsubasa and Lapis just stare at the two and then laugh at the sight.

* * *

><p>(Flower)<p>

It looks like they aren't around here… Chris thought as she looks around the store.

She knows this is one place where Hibiki Tachibana and Kanade Amou would go. Thought she would want to spy on them to create a flawless capture plan for Hibiki Tachibana. But they aren't here now. Not to mention that annoying boy isn't here either...

Chris realized the last word of her thought and her face colored with redder than a tomato before, "W-wait! Why the hell am I thinking about him now?" Chris asked to herself as she shook her head.

_That boy did carry me…_ Chris thought as her face turned even redder.

Chris hits her face on the table after realization her thought around the annoyed boy again.

She shouldn't have this thought about him after remembering that boy causes her misfortune with his soccer ball in the first place!

"Oh? This is a surprise." The Boss Lady said, coming out from the back room. "Aren't you one of Lapis's friends from before?"

I got caught! What do I do?! Chris thought flushed.

"Umm… hello ma'am," Chris said, quietly.

"Oh my… it looks like you got yourself injured again," The Boss Lady replied.

Chris looks at the big bruise that she inflicted on herself from hurting herself with the table.

"I-It's nothing!" Chris protested, shaking her hands in front of her. "I-I'm used to this type of stuff!"

This isn't like what Fine does to her for failing the mission and she would bear much to gain her acceptance.

Suddenly Chris felt the Boss Lady's hands on her face as this caught her by surprises.

"W-What are you doing?" Chris asked, confused. Why is this woman being so friendly with her?

"Let's me take a look at it…" The Boss Lady said as she looks at Chris's face. "It's not serious, but as a young lady, you should learn how to take good care of yourself."

Chris moves back suddenly from the Boss Lady and has a confused expression on her face.

"Why are you helping me?" Chris asked confused.

"Well, you aren't the first one I have seen like that before…" Boss Lady replied.

* * *

><p>Miku is walking alone through the school hallway until she caught the sight of her friends Hibiki and Lapis talks with Kanade and Tsubasa in the hospital room.<p>

"Hibiki…?" Miku thought when she looks through the window.

_Hibiki-chan and Lapis-kun… what are they doing there?_ Miku thought. She didn't know what is going between Hibiki and Lapis, but she didn't know they're friends with Zwei Wing members.

_Is this why you can't tell me?_ Miku thought confused and sad.

She knows Lapis is busy because he often work part time at the Flower, but she never thought he knew what is Hibiki have been doing. But why didn't he tell her?

_What's wrong with me? _Miku thought confused.

* * *

><p>Fine and Kougane watched out the window after they released the being out of the mansion. They watch the red mist leaving through the forest.<p>

"Do you think letting him move on his own will that he finds and destroy Kamuro is a good idea?" Fine asked.

Kougane looks at Fine.

"But do you want him to destroy the mansion instead?" Kougane argued. He wants revenge, but he could be patient when it comes to attacking his enemy. "Knowing his history with Kamuro… he will definitely find him," he assured.

Fine stares at him and seeing he has a point. Kamuro is a possible threat to their plan for humanity. But sometimes those things can only be brought to the exchange of power, which is why they sacrificed some of their power in order to achieve their goal.

"They will destroy each other or taking both out… like taking two birds out with one stone," Fine said with a logical sense.

"If they did, then Shamubishe isn't worth it after all…" Kougane said.

"Then you won't mind of having this for a while." Fine said before handing Kougane the Solomon's Cane. "I'm thanking you for early."

Kougane took the Solomon's Cane before he stares back at Fine, "I still haven't figure whether you're human or not…" he remarked.

Fine has disappear back into her mansion.

* * *

><p>Hibiki left the Hospital after saying goodbye to her friends and starting to jog. Today is Saturday and she needs to meet up with Miku soon.<p>

"Huff… Huff… Hibiki," Miku said as try to catch up.

"Oh Miku, I'm sorry that I miss watching the shooting stars with you because I have business need to be take care off." Hibiki said with a sad face.

Miku soon smile, "Is okay. We can always go next time."

Hibiki nodded.

_I just hope there will be a next time…_ Miku thought to herself.

Hibiki thought back to the talk with Lapis, Tsubasa, and Kanade as she remembered how they fought.

_I have to get stronger… I will become stronger and get my Arm Gear so I won't have to stand back again when people are getting hurt…_ Hibiki thought to herself.

* * *

><p>(Hospital)<p>

Lapis, Kanade, and Tsubasa are watching Hibiki outside of the hospital window after she left.

"Do you think she will improve…?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I know Hibiki-chan… she will definitely find her answer," Lapis said.

"I'm still worry about when I tried to push her hard to find her Gungnir." Tsubasa answered with a frown before she notices Lapis place his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She starts to realize what she wants to fight for." Lapis said with a smile.

However, he notices Miku seems to have a sad look on her face.

"Lapis, are you alright?" Kanade asked.

"Sorry…" Lapis said. "I have faith that Hibiki-chan is going to be okay. But I'm just worry about Miku-chan."

"You seem to be closed with both of them," Kanade noticed.

"They have helped me a lot in the past even if they didn't realize what I am," Lapis answered. "Hibiki-chan might not have to reveal her secret, there is something I should have been honest with Miku since she is my friend as well."

Lapis soon turns away and heading for the front door.

"Are you going to do this now?" Tsubasa asked. Lapis shakes his head.

"Not now or I will end up putting her at risk," Lapis replied. "I'm going to make a call to Boss Lady that I won't be able to work today."

Lapis walks out of the room and ponder about something.

_Maybe I'm just paranoid… but is there a chance that the Noise from the concert two years ago is a division to steal the Nehustan Armor?_ Lapis thought curious.

Whoever Kougane and the mystery girl is working for is a possible person responsible for the existence of Noises. Also he remembered something from his past experience.

_Could there be a traitor here?_ Lapis thought with worried. He doesn't wants to thinking bad about the 2nd Division since they seem to be all nice. But he needs to be caution of Kougane since he can become anyone due to his power as the artificial Golden fruit.

Lapis saw a broken cell phone and got a strange idea.

"Hmm… I never try it," Lapis said to himself.

He took the broken cell phone and walks into his room where no one could see him what he is going to do next. Lapis focused his power to transmute the broken cell phone into a completely different object and looks at the result of his job.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Several people passed out after the red mist went through their bodies. But the being doesn't care about what his presence would do to them since his goal is focused on looking for one specific being.

The red being rematerialized himself again and snap a man's neck in half who got in his way.

"**Shamubishe… where are you, coward?**" The red being growls. "**Coming out and fight me…!**"

He may not be at full strength after his revival, but he is strong enough for his revenge. He won't miss this chance to kill the one person who he despises besides the one who crushed him.

A hole appears in the wall after he slamming his fist and summoned multiple of zipper portals as Elementary Inves emerged out of them.

"**Find Shamubishe now…!**" He ordered as the Elementary Inves starting to move on their own.

* * *

><p>Kanade is reading the papers that Shinji has left behind on his table.<p>

Her phone suddenly rang and she answered it.

"What's up, old man?" Kanade asked.

"_We spot several Elementary Inves nearby. I need you and Lapis to check them out._" Genjuro said.

"No, I will handle this one." Kanade answered before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hello Boss Lady!" Hibiki said as she and Miku coming into the store.<p>

The Boss Lady looks over the kitchen and saw the girls.

"Hello, Hibiki-chan and Miku-chan." Boss Lady said. "Do you want the usually?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hibiki said with a big smile.

Miku just only nodded as they sat down.

While Boss Lady is cooking, Miku wonders how to talk with her best friend.

"Umm… Boss Lady, where is Lapis-kun?" Miku asked curious. She already knows where he is in the hospital.

"If you're looking for Lapis, he is calling absence from work today." Boss Lady explains. "I hope he didn't get himself in much trouble…"

_But what about Hibiki-chan?_ Miku thought.

"Is that so…?" Miku asked slight surprises.

Boss Lady has notices something about Miku's tone since it almost sound a little sad or she is imagining something. Thought Chris left in a hurry does causes her have similar worry.

* * *

><p>(With Shinji)<p>

Shinji looks at the unconscious men before his presence.

"Another dead end," Shinji noted.

He was about to leave the place when he saw a zipper portal open before him and three Elementary Inves jumps out of there.

"Shit!" Shinji dodges the claw attack and rolled to his side. He places his Sengoku Driver on his waist and took out his Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

Shinji inserted his Lockseed into his Driver before locking it inside.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly the zipper portal opens above him and his metal pinecone has opened up.

"Henshin!" Shinji said before activates his Cutting Knife.

"**SOIYA!**"

The metal pinecone drops on his shoulders before transforming him into his bodysuit. The metal pinecone disassembled and become his armor as he transforming into Kurokage.

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

His Kagematu materialized as he strikes the Inves with his weapon.

"There are so many of them…" Kurokage said.

Kurokage charge forward his spear as he pushing the Elementary Inves back into the zipper portal and tried to fight them there.

He is unaware that Kougane is watching him from leafs of Helheim with his invention in his hand. He can't help but feeling impressed by his skill.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**"

Kurokage charge forward his spear and strikes down the three Inves before they exploded into thin air.

He saw the zipper portal closed behind him.

"Now how do I get back…?" Kurokage asked to himself. He can't expect Kanade to help him.

"He is better than the last Kurokage," Kougane comments. The last one is quite a hothead with no hold bars before turning into an Inves.

"Who is there?" Kurokage asked.

When he turns around and saw no one is there.

_I could swear someone was watching me…_ Kurokage thought serious.

He looks around and saw Helheim fruits on as he approached them.

"After I picked up some new weapons…" Kurokage said.

* * *

><p>After leaving Flower, Hibiki and Miku were walking together as they decide to head to the Mall. But their short happy day didn't last when they saw Noises appears out of nowhere in front of them and starts to chase after them.<p>

The two girls started to run away from them before they go to the nearby park.

_Is that girl after me again?_ Hibiki thought with annoyed.

The two friends hiding behind a nearby tree as the Noises haven't reach them here yet.

"Hibiki, do you think they're gone now?" Miku asked.

"I'm not sure…" Hibiki replied.

But it wasn't long until the trees starting to dissolved as Noises finds them and corner them.

Hibiki took a look at Miku who is scared and she knows that she has no choice. Hibiki stands in front of Miku and faces the Noises.

"Hibiki?" Miku asked confused before she hears her friend starting to sing.

"_Balwisyall necscell Gungnir tron…_" Hibiki sang as an orange light surrounding her body and blind everything else.

She transforms into her Symphogear suit before beating up several Noises around them as this causes Miku to look surprised at her friend, "Hi-Hibiki?"

"Please stay here, Miku. It will be safer." Hibiki said as she jumps far away.

She is heading to where the source of the Noises is coming from.

(**Play Gakiso Ganguniru**)

Hibiki made a small crater and starting to take out few of the Noises with her punch. It wasn't long until the ground beneath her starts to crumble as she got blow off few feet. She stands up and saw the familiar white hair girl in Nehustan armor.

"Today, I will definitely capture you, Hibiki Tachibana. You either quietly follow me or I will drag you back by force." The mystery girl said.

"Please stop! We are humans and we should try to understand each other." Hibiki protested. This somehow got the white haired girl angry.

"That again? That why I don't like you! You don't understand anything at all human could never understand each other and that's why there is always conflict everywhere before the Noises even come!" The mystery girl shouts at Hibiki. "Which is why I will success my mission, I will get what I wish for when I did!"

_Her wish?_ Hibiki thought confused before she got hit by the whip from the mystery girl and sent flying back further.

Hibiki struggle of standing up as the mystery girl constantly whipping her from behind, but Hibiki stands her ground.

_I can't fall like this! I can't fail Lapis-kun, Tsubasa-san, and Kanade! I don't care if I don't gain an Arm Gear, but I won't give up on reaching for others!_ Hibiki vowed to herself. Suddenly energy starting to gathered in her hand and Hibiki realized something happened.

"Of course…" She muttered.

The mystery girl charge in with her weapon again, but she got hit by a powerful punch from Hibiki and send pain to her entire body as she is thrown to several trees.

_That girl's punch is crazy now! Its power could rival a Swan Song!_ The mystery girl thought as she struggles to stand up despite the healing ability of Nehustan armor.

_My Arm Gear! My hand itself will be my weapon that I will use to reach out to others' hand in need!_ Hibiki thought as she looks at her fist.

Before she go to check on the mystery girl to see if she is alright, Hibiki dodges an incoming attack from an Elementary Inves.

"An Inves!" Hibiki exclaimed.

The mystery girl looks confuses at the Inves since she didn't summon one here.

"What is it doing here? I don't have the tool with me… Don't tell me that guy came here?" The mystery girl asked before grinning. "Then I have to guarantee that I will successful in capturing you then."

"I won't give up!" Hibiki declared with determination. "I will use my fist to protect others and reach out to others including you!"

This caught the mystery girl off guard a little and causes her to grit her teeth, "Me…? Need you to reach out for? Don't underestimate me, Chris Yukine! Damn it!"

This caught Hibiki in surprises to learn her name and smile, "Ah so your name is Chris-chan, then we can start to understand each other already. Nice to meet you, I'm Hibiki Tachibana and I'm 14 years old." She said happily with a smile.

The mystery girl or Chris starts to curse herself for letting her tempers get ahead of herself.

"You really piss me off… if you think with that hand you can reach me then I will just break it." Chris said with pure angry in her tone.

The Elementary Inves went charge toward Hibiki and Hibiki responded with a punch into the chest. Hibiki remembers that she needs to be careful since Lapis warned them about a wound from Inves could cause infected and Hibiki needs to be careful.

The force behind her punch sends the Inves as this sent it flying backward.

"You brat…" Chris said before starting to growl. "I will show you what real strength is…" she said before she starts to sing which caught Hibiki in surprises.

"_Killiter Ichaival tron…_" The Nehustan Armor starts disassembling as Chris surrounds herself in an orange light.

A new armor is form around Chris as she wore red and black armor.

* * *

><p>(2nd Division Headquarter)<p>

"Ichii-Bal?!"

Everyone in the organization was surprised by the sight of Chris wearing the Ichii-Bal relic.

"High-output energy signature detected!"

"AN Aufwachen waveform?" Ryoko asked.

**ICHII-BAL**

"So they not only has Nehustan armor, but also the Ichii-Bal Relic as well?!" Genjuro exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"She also likes us?" Hibiki asked.<p>

"You made me sing…" Chris said in a low and threatens tone. "I will show you guys why I hate singing!"

Chris summoned her weapons from out of nowhere as they resembled modern crossbow before firing laser arrows at Hibiki. Hibiki tries to outrun the attacks which blow up everything.

"What happens to what you say earlier?" Chris asked. "It's too bad that I will have to break your hand. **BILLION MAIDEN!**"

Her weapons soon transformed into big barrel machine guns and she shooting off once again. Hibiki trying to run away before a missile going to hits her. Hibiki thought this is it for her until a red blur caught her and spirited her away.

Chris suddenly stops firing her weapons when she thought she won. Back in the headquarter, everyone thought Hibiki got blown to pieces until something emerged from the dusts themselves.

"**CLOCK OVER!**"

"A wise old woman once says this, 'If I wish for it, fate will always be my ally.'" A familiar voice said within the mist. Coming out of the mist is none other than Kamuro who is carrying Hibiki in a bridal fashion.

Hibiki starts to regain her focused as she couldn't believe who shows up even though his armor is a little different from before.

"Lapis-kun…" Hibiki muttered.

Kamuro has crimson armor resembles muscle abs and his helmet resembles a Kabuto beetle with his visor are dark blue. This Kamuro's Kabuto Arms form.

He sensed there is an Inves coming close, but he needs a quick way to get there.

(Few hours ago)

_Lapis took out his Heisi Rider Lockseed and knows one form will help him._

"_**KABUTO!**__"_

_He inserted the Lockseed into his Driver and locked it. Lapis activates his Cutting Knife and sliced the Lockseed._

"_**SOIYA! KABUTO ARMS! TEN NO MICHI MY WAY!**__"_

_The Kabuto helmet falls onto his shoulder and Lapis transform into Kamuro Kabuto Arms. He activates his Cutting Knife._

"_**SOIYA! KABUTO AU LAIT!**__"_

_Kamuro soon disappear into the speed of light and get Hibiki out of harm way._

(Present)

"Umm… Lapis-kun?" Kamuro looks at Hibiki, who seems to be slight embarrassed for some reason.

"What is it?" Kamuro asked.

"Do you think that you can let me down?" Hibiki asked, flustered.

Kamuro lets Hibiki down to the ground and looks at their attacker.

"Kamuro…" Chris growls at the sight of the Overlord appear.

When Kamuro got a better looks at the so-called mystery girl's face, his eyes behind his helmet suddenly has widened. The girl he accidents kicked his soccer ball is the mystery girl?!

"You…" Kamuro said as realization across his face. "It can't be…"

"You know Chris-chan?" Hibiki asked.

"Chris… that is your name? What are you doing here?" Kamuro asked.

"I should ask you the same! Why are you trying to keep getting in my way, you stupid Overlord?!" Chris demands angrily.

"Because you're tried to harm my friends and attempts to kidnaps Hibiki-chan!" Kamuro argued back, gripping his Kunai weapon. "But like Hibiki-chan, I want to reach my hand out for you! I can tell the loneliness from within your eyes."

"Who do you think you are?!" Chris demands.

"I'm the one who walks the Path of the Heaven!" Kamuro said before he points his finger into the air.

Suddenly a blue star appears above them before descending them on the rapidly.

"Do you think that we will let you escape?" Tsubasa replied as she descends from the sky.

She swings her sword downward at Chris, but Ichii-Bal user dodges her attack by jumping out of the way.

"Tsubasa-san, are you sure that you should be walking?" Kamuro asked with concern.

"It may be that I'm not completely healed yet." Tsubasa said as this causes them to worry. "So that's why I would like to ask you guys to assist me with all of your power."

This causes Hibiki and Kamuro to smile as Tsubasa charge forward at Chris again. Chris tries to fire her guns at Tsubasa, but the blue hair swordswoman vanished into thin air.

Suddenly Chris froze when she felt icy edge of the blade against her neck.

_Her style has changed…_ Chris thought.

"Tsubasa, she is…" Hibiki said.

"I know. She isn't someone we should consider an enemy." Tsubasa replied.

Kamuro turns around and block an incoming attack from a Shika Inves from above. It wasn't long until he and the girls hear bestial cries from afar as more Inves coming out of nowhere.

"What is going on?" Tsubasa asked slightly alarmed.

"But didn't you summon these Inves?" Hibiki asked confused.

"It wasn't me!" Chris exclaimed. "What is that fool doing at time like this?"

Kamuro slices down several more Inves before noticing more Inves are coming after him.

"Rider Change!" Kamuro shout before activating his Cutting Knife.

"**HIBIKI!**"

"Eh?" Hibiki and Tsubasa suddenly look confused when they heard that name, "Did that Lockseed mention my name?" Hibiki asked.

Suddenly Kamuro's Kabuto Arms have disappeared and a zipper portal opens above his head. Suddenly a purple helmet with purple opaque visor lined with red markings, silver horns, and Oni face decorating the forehead.

Kamuro dodges an incoming attack and activates his Lockseed again.

"**SOIYA!**"

The helmet suddenly falls on top of Kamuro's shoulder before violet flame caught on his body.

"Did he set himself on fire?" Chris wondered out loud.

"HHH…HAH!"

Suddenly the violet flame burst and knocked back as Kamuro wears purple armor with silver straps covering his chest. His helmet has the same design as the helmet with two silver horns. This is Kamuro Hibiki Arms form.

"**HIBIKI ARMS! TATAKIKOME KIYOME NO OTO!**"

"Kamen Rider Kamuro…Hibiki Arms," Kamuro announced before taking out the Ongekibou Rekka into his hands. "It's time to get wild now!"

"Why is my name on that armor?!" Hibiki exclaimed in shock.

Kamuro charge forwards as he hits each Inves with his tools. He soon turns around and his Ongekibou Rekka began to burst in flames.

"**Kiboujustu: Rekkadan!**" Kamuro announced before firing fireballs at the Inves as they blown up to bits. But soon more Inves coming over the ashes of their comrades and attacking Kamuro.

Kamuro come face to face with a Byakko Inves as they traded blows with another. But Kamuro blocks the attacks and send the Inves to the ground. He activates his Cutting Knife once.

"**SOIYA! HIBIKI SQUASH!**"

Kamuro throws something at the Byakko Inves and it traps few Inves before grow into the size of a very large drum.

"A Taiko Drum?" Tsubasa asked.

"**Ongeki Da: Ikki Kasei no Kata!**" Kamuro announced as he starting to beat on it, each hit, sending a purple pulse on it.

The Inves nearby felt the pulse and starts to rolling on the ground after Kamuro beating faster. Soon Kamuro used both Rekka for one last beat. When he did the Byakko Inves and other Inves exploded around him.

"That is how you play a song!" Kamuro said.

Suddenly he is approached by Hibiki, who has a very confused look on her face as she stares at his Hibiki Arms.

"Umm… why is there a form with my name?" Hibiki asked.

"Well, this form, Hibiki Arms, it has a different kanji from your name and it means Echo Demon." Kamuro explains.

"Echo Demon…?" Hibiki asked in surprises.

"It's true that Hibiki also could mean 'Echo Demon'," Tsubasa said.

Kamuro turns around and looks at Chris, who is approaching him now.

"Kamuro… who exactly are you? How did we meet? Answer me!" Chris demands angrily.

Kamuro decides to revealed his true form since he knows action are louder than words alone, before he could do it, he suddenly sensed a familiar presence coming toward him in high speed.

"**SHAMUBISHE….!**" A familiar voice roared as everyone could hear it.

Suddenly fear began to enter Kamuro's spine. It can't be. He never thought to hear the voice once again, even after he gives his life. He knows that Kouta supposed to kill him.

"Please don't let it be him…" Kamuro mutters.

Burst out of the forests are red mists before they reemerged together to form the black and red humanoid Overlord with red cape behind and yellow glowing eyes. He stares at Kamuro with a piercing glare. The one person who Kamuro never thought to see after their last battle. "It can't be… Demushu…?"

"**You…!**" The red Overlord Inves growls. "**So it's true that you sided with the lowly apes! You even smell like them!**"

Kamuro studies Demushu until he saw Demushu is carrying the broad sword Sheimu, to shows he is really the Overlord he knew in the past.

"My reasons are mine own, Demushu!" Kamuro stated. "Leave the humans alone!"

"Is he an Overlord?" Tsubasa asked. Kamuro only nodded as this cause alarm among them.

_Is he like Lapis-kun…?_ Hibiki thought.

"A-An Overlord…?" Chris asked in shock.

They stare at Demushu who is glowing with a dark red aura as this seems to affecting the environment around them.

* * *

><p>(2nd Division Headquarter)<p>

Everyone froze when they saw Demushu on the main screen as they saw him affecting the park ground.

"T-that is an Overlord?!" Genjuro said.

"Oh my, this is unexpected~" Ryoko cooed as the sight of this red Overlord. "He seems to be an interesting fellow like Lapis."

"Something tells me that he doesn't look quite friendly…" Another mechanic said, slight nervous of Demushu's appearance.

The other staff members can't help feeling intimidated from Demushu now.

Genjuro and the rest of the Second Division staff didn't comment as they watched the event before their presence.

* * *

><p>Kamuro stands in front of the girls as he goes into his battle stance.<p>

"Hibiki-chan, get Tsubasa out of here." Kamuro said.

"Wait, Kamuro! Let us help you!" Tsubasa protested.

"No, you can't… he is out of your league." Kamuro retorted in a serious tone. He can't get the girls involved in this fight, this fight is his alone.

Hibiki looks hesitant before taking Tsubasa to leave, though Chris stayed to watch the fight.

Kamuro charges forward at Demushu.

Demushu roar as he held Sheimu in front of him, charging up to Kamuro. "**After I beaten you, I will kill Kouta Kazuraba next!**"

"You won't find him in this world…! But you have to settle with me instead!" Kamuro retorted.

When they finally closed in, Demushu strike first, he lands a hit on Kamuro's shoulder despite how Kamuro trying to blocks his attack with his Rekka. Demushu has the advantage with a long sword.

"Damn it…" Kamuro gritted as he slid back before eventually stopping. When was the last time he fought Demushu and survived? He soon saw Demushu charges at him again and shakes his thoughts of his past. Kamuro dropped to his knees to dodge a slash from him. With his Rekka, Kamuro hits him in the chest and fired off several fireballs at point-blank range. Before the attacks could hit, Demushu teleported himself from the attack and Kamuro looks around for him before Demushu emerged again as he slashes Kamuro from behind.

Demushu soon fires off electro shock waves at Kamuro and causes an explosion to appear around him.

"Rider Change!" Kamuro shout.

Suddenly a bright light come out of Lockseed as Demushu saw Kamuro charge toward him in his next Arms.

"**AGITO ARMS! MEZAMERO, SONO TAMASHII!**"

His chest armor is black and gold. His helmet also has a golden piece in the middle with red glow eye and silver mouth piece. This is Kamuro Agito Arm.

Kamuro summons both Flame Saber and Storm Halberd as he and Demushu clashed with each other. Weapon sparks flying everywhere as they exchange blows.

"**Take off that suit and fight me in your real form now!**" Demushu exclaimed. "**You are a complete disgraced to the Femushinmu!**"

"How could I disgrace the Femushinmu? They're already gone, Demushu!" Kamuro argued.

Demushu jumps back and shots out vines at Kamuro.

Kamuro did the same as he summons vines to counter against Demushu's attack. His Storm Halberd starts to glow as Kamuro summoned a cyclone of water from nowhere and hits Demushu in the process.

"You need to chill out…" He replied.

"**This is unforgivable!**" Demushu growl as his entire body soon burned up the water and trees in the process. "**UNFORGIVABLE!**"

Kamuro set up his barrier and shield himself from the intense heat.

_How strong is this guy?_ Chris thought as she watches from close range without getting herself fried.

Demushu soon charge forward and strikes at Kamuro's barrier as each hit causing cracks appearing before Demushu shatter it completely.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

Demushu suddenly got hit by a giant banana like spear coming at him and forcing him back.

Kamuro turns around and saw Baron on her Rose Attacker before she stops in front of him.

"Kamuro, are you alright?" Baron asked.

"I'm fine," Kamuro answered. "But what are you doing here?"

"While you're in the hospital, I was reported there is a large number of Inves before I saw the park turns crispy." Baron explains before looking at Demushu. "Is he a friend?"

"A former shell of someone I know," Kamuro said. "This is Demushu."

"Demushu…?" Baron looks at the red Overlord before remember something. "That guy is Demushu?!"

"**You…**" Demushu growls with hatred and rage. "**Baron! How dare you show yourself again?! I will kill you!**"

"Why does this guy has a grudge against me?" Baron asked.

"Kanade, you need to get out of here—" Kamuro said.

"No, I won't leave you here." Baron replied. "If we don't do something about him, then the city will suffer greatly."

"**You cared so much about these weak apes… then you should perish with them in hell, SHAMUBISHE….!**" Demushu said.

He charges forward with his broad sword as he tries to slash them, but Kamuro with his two weapons formed an X form to blocks his attack as they tried to push each other back. "Demushu…" he grunted. "How are you still alive? I thought you were dead."

"**Dead? No one has the right to tell me how I live!**" Demushu stated as he tried to push Kamuro down. "**Not after you, Rosyuo, and Kazuraba getting in my way!**"

He suddenly transforms into a red mist and tackles both of them like beaten up dolls before Kamuro uses his power to teleport them to the ground.

Kamuro saw Demushu is coming at them again and charge forward as well.

"This guy… he is tough," Baron said struggling to gets herself up. "But I'm not done either!"

She took out the Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"**DRAGONFRUIT!**"

Baron replaces her Lockseed with it before locking it in her Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

She activates her Cutting Knife and cuts the Lockseed open, revealing its core image to be a sliced dragon fruit with magenta flesh and black seed scattered randomly around. The back lid image showed a sword based on a dragon fruit.

"**COME ON!**"

Suddenly a red metallic fruit appears above her head before her Banana Arms disappeared. It looked like a red, metallic giant dragon fruit with scarly skin and yellow-green coloring on the tip of the scales. The Dragonfruit Arms soon lands on her shoulders before disassembled. The top and side parts split into lowered themselves to Baron's new shoulder armor with scaly texture, similar to that of a dragon fruit. The front parts folded in half and became her chest piece with scarly chestplate armor and a gray cape behind her back. Her helmet has two scarly scales on both side and two dragons like horn appear on them. Her visor lit up in magenta color with black specks scattered in no discernable patter with a dragon fruit like sword in her hand- the Arm weapon of this form, the Drago Sabre.

"**DRAGONFRUIT ARMS! CHEVALIER OF THE SWORD!**"

Baron grips the Drago Sabre as she followed Kamuro from behind. Demushu fired red thunder bolts at them. Both Riders rolled aside from the attack that destroys more forest. This causes Demushu becoming more frustrated at them when he saw his attack missed them. "**Stop moving, fools!**"

"I don't think so, Demushu!" Kamuro shouted.

"**SOIYA! AGITO SPARKING!**"

"We have to end this now!" Baron said before activating her cutting knife.

"**COME ON! DRAGONFRUIT AU LAIT!**"

Both the storm halberd and flame saber starting to glow with power as Kamuro charge forward and slicing Demushu twice, "Now, Kanade!"

Baron stabbed her Drago Sabre to the ground and summons multiple Dragonfruit shaped projections before sending them at Demushu as the red Overlord gasp of surprise when he saw the attack coming at him before they exploded in his face.

_Is it over?_ Kamuro thought.

"It can't be…" Chris said with disbelief.

When the flames subsided, Demushu still standing his ground, this caught the Riders and Chris by surprise. Demushu gets himself back up and pointing the Sheimu at them before thundered, "**Do you think that will really kill me? I'm going to kill you for that!**"

"No way…" Baron said with disbelief.

Demushu suddenly vanished into a blur. Kamuro realized what is going to happen next.

"No…" Kamuro said as he teleports himself in front of Baron.

Kamuro took the attack that is meant for Baron and got stabbed from the chest. This causes Kamuro's transformation to reversal himself back to Lapis. Lapis falls to the ground and collapsed as his Sengoku Driver lies beside him.

"Lapis…!" Baron said before her face become horrified. "LAPIS!"

_It can't be…_ Chris thought as she saw Kamuro's identity.

"No… that boy…" Chris said with disbelief before feeling pains to her own knees. "He… he is… Kamuro?!"

Before Demushu strike down on Lapis's body, he felt a slight headache.

"**Damn it…! What is happening to me?**" Demushu cursed. There is something wrong with his revival that those two did. He needs to know what is going on. "**I must find them…!**"

"Where do you think that you're going, bastard?!" Baron growled angrily.

Demushu pointed his sword at Baron and shouted, "**This isn't over, ape! I'll be back again to crush you for good!**" Baron tries to chase after him before Demushu teleported himself away.

"Come back, coward!" Baron roared before she could catch him off. "Damn it!"

Baron turns around and comes to Lapis, "Lapis! Please stay awake for me!"

"K-Kanade…?" Lapis muttered weakly.

"You will be alright, Lapis! I will get you help! Please hang in there for me!" Baron said as she carried him with both of her arms as she run as her Arm goes for her.

**To be continued…**

**Next time on Kamen Rider Kamuro: Song of the New Stage!**

"I have to stop Demushu like I should do a long time ago…!" Lapis said in a serious tone as he struggles to get up despite his injuries.

"Don't take everything on your shoulder alone!" Kanade protested.

"I don't care if you don't trust me for what I did, but I won't allow you to break up your friendship with them!" Kanade said to Miku.

Kanade and Miku stare at each other.

"_If you continued down this path, there is no going back._"

"I don't care if I damned my fate because I won't quit!" Baron declared.

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR! JIMBER MELON!**"

"I will never surrender! Because I am… Kamen Rider Baron!"

Ch7: Baron's Jimber Transformation!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think of this chapter? Demushu is back from the dead and bring chaos to Kamuro and others! It looks like Kanade and Miku has confronted with each other in the next chapter! Wonder what is going to happen next? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.<strong>

**Read and Review!**


End file.
